My two little Mermen
by AngleBadGirl247
Summary: SASUNARU, Naruto and Gaara are brothers who are different from most mermaids. They're boys! However what will happen when they fall in love? Rating might go up, Main pairings SasuNaru and NejiGaara. other parings inside. M-PREG! some OOC-ness...
1. prolong 1

Kya X3 my first story hope you guys enjoy!

i would just like to say that inspiration for this story was when i was babysitting my little cousin and she is obsest with the little mermaid and i was thinking about naruto at the time and viola this happened!!! please critizise me if anything wrong 8D.

**Warning guy x guy and m-preg, if no likey PRESS BACK BUTTON NOW!!!**

**My two little Mermen**

Deep in the sea there is queendom, a queendom of mermaids. Within this queendom lived all of the mermaids of the world. Despite popular belief, mermaids are only female. However there is an exception. Within the queendom, there lived the queen of all, or Hokage if you prefer. She is the only one who can get pregnant (it happens naturally so no sex needed.) Within her rule she is to have three children one at each time. Once the third child is fully grown, the queen is to choose a successor out of all the mermaids.

Don't get me wrong the Hokage has more responsibilities then that. She is to make sure all is in order with the mermaids, the sea, the evil sea snake, and the hated fish men!

The fish men are not mermen!, similar but different. The fish men look just like humans except they have webbed hands and feet, and have gills on their neck. They wear seaweed as cloths to cover their "parts". They are hated by the mermaids. They live all around the sea (except in the queendom, obviously) but there aren't many. They live forever without ageing and rarely have new offspring. There are only two ways to kill them,1 for them to commit suicide and 2 for them to fall in love with a mermaid and be killed when the mermaid dies. (this is were the exception comes in)

The only other way for a mermaid to have kids is to fall in love with a fish man and well you know…however once that happens that mermaid is usually sent to death and the kids to fend for themselves; the only reason that is so is because the kids are usually male and mermaids are female. That is how mermen came to be, but since they have no parents they usually die as well. If they do survive (rarely) they are hated even more than the fish men but are able to live in the queendom, under supervision.

~*~

"NARUTO-Kun, GAARA-Kun" a worried voice called.

A mermaid with brown hair tied up in the back and a line across her nose is panicking. She has a dark green tail and is wearing her light brown shells. Iruka was swimming all over the queendom to find those two. He searched at the sandground where gaara likes to swing on the swings, the fish stand where naruto spends all his allowance on shrimp, and anywhere else the two mermen like to go. The only other place he forgot to look was outside the queendom in the coral forest.

He headed for the forest. As soon as he got to the red coral he saw the two of them looking at some seashells. Naruto's short messy, light golden hair framed his face quite nicely, with three unique whisker marks on each cheek, and his sky blue eyes putting any shade of blue to shame. He looked just like that Fish man Kushina feel in love with, except he was more feminine like his mom. His red tail almost hidden in all the bright red and his favorite orange shells over where the females breasts would be, but since he is a merman he doesn't have any. However it is customary to wear them. He has grown over the years, no more is he the little boy that he was pulling pranks with his little brother Gaara anymore, but he still can be dense and clueless.

Gaara, he is a quiet fellow, he rarely talks, most of the time he just glares angrily at you, but does smile, however only for Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, and herself that is. Most mermaids are scared of him and wont go near him just because of those menacing eyes. He looks just like Naruto except he has dark red hair and pale green eyes, just like his mother Kushina, only he uses this special black ink that outlines his eyes. Also he was born with a heart shaped mark over his left eye. His yellow tail blends naturally with the sand below and he is wearing his simple brown/yellow shells.

"There you guy's are!"

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto swam over and huged the woman.

"What are you guys doing here? They are going to announce Sakura a full grown mermaid soon."

"Really! We are so sorry Iruka, but me and Gaara got side tracked." A sheepish Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't tell me that. Just come on we are going to be late."

"OK dattebayo! come on Gaara! you know what will Sakura do if we are late -_shudder_-."

"Coming naruto-san." A very bored Gaara said. (Gaara dosen't like to call his big brother Oni-san)

Naruto and Gaara are twin brothers. The only differences are in appearance and attitude, either way though they are almost irrespirable. They are both of the age of 17 and were born on October 10th. Their mother Kushina was very good friends with Tsunade, almost like sisters. Tsunade is now the current Hokage and her second daughter Sakura is at the age of 18 and is about to be proclaimed a full grown mermaid. Iruka was the first daughter and is now 26 and the supervisor of the twins. Kushina feel in love with a fish man and had the two boys. Tsunade didn't want to kill her "sister" but had too because she was hokage. But she promised Kushina she would take care of the boys like her own. And she kept up with that promise even though the queendom was against it. Only Tsunade and her daughters had learned to accept Naruto and Gaara for who they are. Everyone else only saw them as monsters. The three mermaids are angry at the fishes of the queendom, because they don't give Gaara and Naruto a fair chance at being normal. Those two are just like any other mermaid only they are male and don't have breasts, they still can reproduce though.

~*~

They arrived at the center of the queendom were everyone was gathering. Iruka had to keep Naruto and Gaara off to a corner so no one would complain, but they still could see plenty. Out floated a pregnant Tsunade with her third child and Sakura. Tusnade had agreed to let Naruto and Gaara name the new mermaid and they decided on TenTen, since they both decided the name was cute.

"Attention everyone of the Queendom!" Tsunade said in her authority voice. "Today is a special day. Today my second daughter is a full grown Mermaid!"

There were cheers and clapping for Sakura while she blushed through it all. (lame I know)

"Now my daughter speaks" Tsunade concluded and everyone quiets down.

The pink haired one starts to talk. She is wearing her favorite red shells, the ones she got for her birthday last year from Naruto and Gaara. Her glossy pink tail was extra shined for this occasion and she looked wonderful. Sakura smiled down on the queendom, but two in particular. The ones she has come to know as her dear little brothers, Gaara and Naruto.

~*~

please review and give me feedback it would be much appriciated :3 and don't worry we will be getting to sasuke soon! ^^ and i need your guys thoughts on this story!!!


	2. prolong 2

HIYA EVERYONE!!! SUGAR!!! YAYZSSS!!! -faints- X_x...blec (has had to much sugar)

to: **xXPierceMyHeartxX - **Thankyou for the review!X3 i like m-preg stories too ^^

(sorry i forgot to add this)**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own naruto or any of the characters...and i'm pretty sure kishimoto wont give them to me T.T

**My two little Mermen**

There is a kingdom. This kingdom is called "Konohagakure" or Konoha for short. In this Kingdom there lives a king, and his name is Sasuke Uchiha. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha at age 14, had killed both of their parents and proclaimed himself king, Sasuke was at the age of 6, at the time. During his rain as king, the kingdom has fallen under a deep depression. At the age of 13 Sasuke had found out what his brother had done and killed him. Now he is 18 and Konoha is flourishing again. However due to the fact that he lost his parents at a young age and had to kill his own brother, the little Uchiha was a bit distant. He rarely talked, never smiled, people say he was an ice prince,(or king) and he tried to isolate himself whenever possible. But none the less he is a great ruler and people worshiped the very ground he stepped on.

Even at the young age of 4, people would say he was worthy of being worshiped, he was a child prodigy. His vocabulary was far more advanced than the average 4 year old. Every time he picked up an instrument he could play it flawlessly without missing one note or beat. At the age of 7 he was one of the world's top 10 swordsmen. But that is nothing less to expect from an Uchiha. In matter of fact at the age of 3 he had the famous Uchiha death glare down. He could have made even a grown man cry and beg for mercy! The only two things that he can't do are sing and cook. (trust me he tried.)

The little Uchiha does have family, only they have their own kingdoms to run and they weren't too fond of Itachi. He has his cousins the Hyugas, and Naras. He only met them twice, once when he was about 6 years old, and when he had just killed his brother.(they were there for the funeral.) Now because of two letters he got from his beloved cousins, he is taking a short brake and picking up them on boat to visit him at the castle in Konoha.

~*~

"Sasuke-Sama, a pleasure to see you. You too Shika."

A man with long black hair and very pale white eyes said in a welcoming manner. He was tall and was very well toned. To the side of him was a shy young lady with similar features except her hair was longer and she was fairly short, but was well developed in the upper regions of her body.

"-sigh- Hello Neji, how troublesome." the man known as Shikamaru spoke.

Shikamaru was an average looking person. He had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail sticking up, and he had this lazy glint in his hazel eyes. Don't let that fool you though; the 20 year old is actually a genius with an I.Q. over 210. He just doesn't show it most times.

"Neji." gaining Neji's attention Sasuke continued "I have received yours and Shikamaru's letter and my advisor thinks it is a wonderful time for you to visit, so I am here to invite you to my kingdom. Shikamaru has already accepted and his wife is on the boat while the retired king is taking over for the small period of time."

"Ne-Neji and I would lo-love to come, Sa-Sasuke-Sama." said the stuttering girl next to Neji. "Right Ne-Neji?"

"Yes Hinata." goes Neji's stern voice, now he had turned his attention to Sasuke. "Me and my sister accept, we just need to get our things ready, and I'm sure our dad wouldn't mind taking over for a little bit."

"Hn" was the raven's reply

"Yes, we will be meeting you on the ship in 2 hours."

Sasuke just started to walk away from his cousins. And out the door he went, with a Shikamaru trailing behind him.

~*~

"I-I think you and Sa-Sasuke could be friends." said a stuttering Hinata.

"What makes you say that, little sister?" an accusing Hyuga glared.

"I-It's just that y-you and Sa-Sasuke have similarities, that I-I thought you both co-could get along." a flushed Hinata replied.

"You must stop stuttering Hinata, and now that you mention it I guess I do."

"I-I will try to stop, sor-sorry Neji."

"Don't be sorry Hinata, just practice. And I think me and Sasuke could be friends, I guess."

"Thank you Neji."

"Go get your things ready."

"Y-Yes Oni-san."

~*~

"Ino go tell the captain that we are ready to sail."

"Yes Sasuke-Sama!" the blonde headed girl winked at him as she rushed off to the captain.

_That girl is so useless, all day she just tries to swoon me over. It is so annoying, maybe I should fire her_. Thought the raven. _No, because then I would have to find a new one and the whole entire kingdom is probably going to line up just to be within five feet near me_.

"Sasuke"

"Yes Neji?"

"I would like to battle you in a sword match. I have been itching to find a worthy adversary."

At this the Uchiha smirked. He went over to the small cupboard on the boat and took out two swords. He handed one to Neji and took a fighting stance. Sasuke was a very good looking guy, scratch that he was damn right gorgeous! Every girl in the kingdom is his fangirl. All the guys are jealous of him because he gets all the lady's attention and he doesn't even acknowledge them. If you were to ask one of the girls, they would say it was his cold emotionless personality. It is so mysterious that they can't help but to fall for him. Sasuke's hair was darker than the night sky, and his obsidian eyes you could get lost in them if you weren't to careful. He has a six-pack and is very well tone. (They would probably drool while telling you this.) The only thing odd about him was that his hair sticks up in the back of his head like a duck's butt. (do I love mentioning sasuke's duck butt head -giggle- ^^.)

The ship had taken sail. Ino was cheering for Sasuke, but one glare from him, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ready when you are."

"Let's go."

The two fought, swords clanged, then they heard a fire ring through their ears…

~*~

I'M AWAKE!...^^'...pleaze review! it would make me happy and update sooner :3 BYE PEOPLES! sorry i still have some sugar in my system...


	3. Chapter 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^^ it is officialy 2010! and i decided to kick off the year with an update!!! YAY X3

to: **from-Konoha - **that you for the review :3

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own naruto or any of the other characters...CONTINUE WITH THE STORY :D

**Chapter 1**

Sakura had just finished and was escorted back to her room. Tsunade said she had to pack for she could move into her new apartment like the rest of the mermaids and her big sister. She was almost finished when…

"SAKURA-CHAN"

The pink mermaid turned to see naruto waving frantically at her and almost charging her.

-GLOMP-"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan you looked amazing and your speech was awesome! You better believe it!" a grinning Naruto almost shouted in her ear "Right Gaara-kun!"

"Stop yelling baka, Sakura can't breathe."

"OH, sorry sakura-chan." Naruto let go of his friend and started to whimpered.

"It is alright Naruto, why you whimpering? I'm not going to hit you, I'm too happy for that today!"

"Oh thank god." he said relived that sakura was not mad at him.

"yet" she said evilly.

"Eepp" Naruto hides behind Gaara.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding Naruto hahaha." She couldn't stop laughing.

"Gaara-kun why is Sakura-Chan so mean?"

"She's not, you're just so childish."

"Gaara!" Naruto huffed in his most adorable Uzumaki pout.

"That reminds me..."

"Reminds you of what Gaara?" a voice said

All heads turned. Iruka had apperead at the door, she had a oyster in her hands. No doubt it was for Sakura.

"It reminded me that Sakura has to choose her new last name." he said with a blank expression on his face.

"That's right! Sakura-Chan what are you going to choose?" Naruto said excitedly

"Oh, well I was thinking of 'Haruno'. What do you guys think?"

"Sakura Haruno. That's a lovely name, right Naruto." Iruka stated

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Right Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"Sakura, I have something to give you, now that you have chosen a last name." Iruka handed over the oyster she was holding, to Sakura.

Sakura opened the gifted item slowly like it would break if she wasn't to careful. Inside was a necklace, with the center jewel piece as a big pearl with Haruno on it.

"It is beautiful. How did you get Haruno on the necklace when I just confirmed it now!" she asked.

"It wasn't me it was the jewel. This is the jewel that every mermaid gets when she is full grown and chooses her last name. No one knows how, but this jewel just has their last name on it when she opens the oyster. It was the same with me…"

Naruto and Gaara already knew that since they were born unnaturally they wont get a necklace when they are full grown. They were given the last name of their mother and have to keep it. Only they and the Hokage know, because she told them this when they were learning the customs of the mermaids at age 5. So while Iruka and Sakura had their very rare sister moment they snuck off not wanting to hear the story.

~*~

Gaara and Naruto were swimming the streets heading in no particular direction. The fishes were glaring at them as they past by. Naruto was used to the looks and just ignored them. Gaara on the other hand had shot them all angry glances, and that was the only thing that kept the fishes from doing anything to the boys. They kept on swimming, past the silver gates of the queendom, through the coral forest, over the bottomless sea trench, and continued. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them ever since they past the sea trench.

"Gaara, where are we?" realization just hit Naruto.

Gaara snapped back to reality after Naruto spoke and looked around. There were these brown things in crumbles on the sea floor. They were oddly shaped, and huge! They could probably fit more than 100 mermaids each, and there was about three of them.

"I'm not really sure."

Being the curious little ball of sunshine he was, Naruto of course went right up to it.

"Naruto what are you doing" Gaara spat.

"Oh stop being such a guppy, you got to admit this is cool dattebayo!"

"yeah…but what is it?"

"I don't know, but I wish I did."

He gently knocked on the object. It made a soft clunk noise in response. Naruto smiled at what he and Gaara had found. He looks up and sees a hole that he and Gaara could slip in.

"Hey Gaara look, there is a hole. If we tried, I bet we could fit!"

"Naruto I don't think we should."

"Why? You scared." Naruto smiled a cheeky grin.

At that Gaara glared hatred at him. Naruto only laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

Gaara decided to speak, "You know, I think I know this place,… I just can't remember."

"Really? Well I have never been here before." a slight pause. "Well we aren't getting anywhere just floating here. Let's Go!" Before Gaara knew it Naruto had slipt threw the hole and was inside the massive object. "Come on Gaara!" A hand pleaded for him to come.

"-sigh- Fine, I'm coming."

~*~

Naruto and Gaara were staring at all the foreign items in the room, they were in. Naruto had his usually childish glint in his eyes, while Gaara was a bit surprised of all the stuff that he had no idea what they were. They explored all over picking up random items and see if they could do anything. Then when they reached a certain room they were in for a shock. The room itself was beautiful lots of royal blue and red colors. However what shocked them was the bones sitting in a chair.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Naruto shrieked. "WHAT IS THAT!"

"Shut Up! All it is, is bones…"

"OF WHO!" Naruto continued.

"That's It!" Gaara said in realization.

"What?" Naruto asked questionly.

"We are in the boat yard. I over heard Tusnade-Baa-Chan talking about it to Iruka. We are not allowed here. Apparently these things are called boats and they belong to humans."

"HUMANS! IS THAT WHAT THE BONES ARE! A DEAD HUMAN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BEFORE AND NOW I SEE A DEAD…" he was cut off.

"BAKA, I said Shut Up!" Gaara almost shouted. (almost)

"Come on, now I want to see the other rooms and ships." Gaara continued.

"Wait, What? Gaara!"

Naruto followed Gaara all over the boat, because he was scared of seeing more dead humans. They did see more, but found a lot of other interesting stuff. In a square object they found so many shinny things that they took to be different shaped pearls. (were actually jewels like rubies diamonds…excreta) They found this piece of cloth (they didn't know it was cloth.) and used it as something to carry the pretty jewels, they only took two handfuls though. Then Naruto wasn't paying attention and bumped into a big black object. Gaara took a closer look and put his hands on the little white rectangles. It made a lovely sound, then Naruto tried and the two were having fun pressing the keys that made sounds. Once they stopped playing with the sounds they decided to check out the other two boats. Once outside, out of no where it got dark.

"What the hell. Why did it get so dark?"

"Naruto look up."

"Ooooh that's why."

There was a big black oval hovering above the two mermen. It was blocking the sun, that was how big it was. This time Gaara decided to get a better look at it, and started to swim to the surface, with a Naruto closely behind. Once at the surface they were amazed at the undamaged floating boat.

"Wow" Naruto was gaping like a fish

"Stop being dramatic. Come on I want to see the humans."

"OK" Naruto was grinning madly.

Once they got close enough they saw two figures fighting. One had long black hair and moved gracefully almost like he was dancing with the sharp object. Gaara couldn't help but blush at him. _Why am I blushing? He is a human! This can't be happening_…The other had raven hair just as well, but it was shorter and it stuck out in the back. He moved in exact precision, he made no mistakes; his swing of the sharp thing was flawless. Naruto was memorized, but couldn't help but giggle at the hair a little. Then all of a sudden another boat came into view. The people were to far away to see, but they put a big silver ball into black object and then they pulled something and BOOM!

~*~

chapty 1 is finish cX please review!!! i would really like u guy's thoughts on how the story is going so far :)


	4. Chapter 2

New Chapter!!! ^^ i'm tring to get as many chapties as i can uploaded before school starts DK, and when it does i will less time to write T.T, but i'm still happy that you peoples will like the story c: and don't worry i will never give up on any story! THIS I SWEAR!:D.... ok enjoy!

to: **yaoi obsessed fangirl -** THANKYOU SO MUCH!!! 8D

to: **librarycat9 -** :3

**DISCLAIMER:** i no own naruto

**Chapter 2**

The two heard a fire ring through their ears. They admittedly stopped the small battle and turned to see what the hell was going on. Then saw them. The Akatsuki, a notorious group of pirates, they were known to be ruthless and attack any ship in sight and steal any treasures on bored, then retreat like nothing happened. You could tell it was them by their flag. It was black with red clouds on it. Before Sasuke knew it his ship was being raided by the Akatsuki, the men were swinging on the ropes over to his ship and used wooden boards to cross over. Him, Neji, Shikamaru, and a few of the other people that were part of the crew got a sword, and was ready to fight.

"The Akatsuki!" An angry Hyuga snarled.

"So troublesome."

"This might be fun." Sasuke had a smug face on.

A blue haired woman was facing Shikamaru. Three people were fighting Neji, one had half his face painted black and had green hair, another one had blue skin, the third one had long blonde hair that looked like a girl. Another three were battling Sasuke. The first person was wearing a mask that looked like an orange lollipop, the second had piercings all over his face, the last person had white hair and some kind of prayer necklace.

"I am to never hurt a girl, and that can't be healthy having blue skin."

"Shut up you! How dare you say I'm a girl un!"

"Let's get him! Come on Deidara, Zetsu!"

"You're going to lose."

Shikamaru was fairly annoyed at having to fight a lady, but fought none the less.

"So handsome, what do you say to just giving up and letting me kill you."

"Troublesome."

Sasuke was studying the opponents' moves before striking.

"Three against one, now that doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I was saying that it wasn't fair for you."

Sasuke and Neji started to get backed up into a corner, but they held strong. However an Akatsuki member snuck up on Sasuke and knocked him overboard.

"SASUKE." Caught off guard Neji was knocked overboard as well.

"Neji! Sasuke!"

"Retreat!" A masked man shouted, with a redhead behind him carrying a trunk of gold and such. All of the Akatsuki crew fled with the spare treasure that was on the ship. However that was the least of the worries.

"-sigh- This is going to be troublesome to explain."

~*~

The two mermen were watching the scene unfold. More people crossing over to the other boat and attacking everyone. Then to the shock of Naruto two humans were thrown into the sea. Again, being the nice little ball of sunshine he was, he decided to help the drowning men. Gaara hesitantly followed Naruto.

"Gaara you get the one with long hair, I will get the other!"

"…ok."

After the two had a firm grip on the two unconscious men, they decided to bring them to the nearest dry place where the humans could be safe. The nearest beach was at least a few miles to the west. However the mermen were swimming at top speed so they got there in about 10 minutes.

"Naruto, up ahead is a beach."

"PERFECT! We can put the humans there!"

Once they got to the sand, Naruto and Gaara got a little stuck and couldn't budge (cause of their tails…). After three more minutes of struggling and cursing they finally got to a safe part of the sand and laid the two on their backs.

"Do you think their dead?"

"They better not be after what we just did for them! And if they are I'm going to kick their asses back to life then dead again!"

"you're such an idiot."

"I heard that!"

"you were meant to."

Naruto looked over the man he rescued. He had pale skin and a well toned body. His hair was as dark as the night sky, and his presumed sleeping face looked peacefull. Naruto could feel a small blush coming on from remembering how close they were before. Gaara took the time to see over his person too. His long black hair was silky and fine, Gaara liked the feel of it. He had pale skin as well, but it was a healthier shade of pink than the other person. His body was well built and Gaara was so taken in by the man's relaxed facial features that he couldn't fight down the blush that creped onto his face, but was back to normal after Naruto started talking.

"Gaara, how do you know when a human's dead?"

"I think it is the same as a mermaid. Just check if their heart is still beating."

"Uuum…ok."

Naruto and Gaara laid down on the two men with their ear to the other's cheast. They were memorized by the beats of the human's heart and the slow up and down motion of their breathing.

"This one's heart is still beating, so I think he is still alive."

"yeah same here."

They quickly sat back up not looking at each other due to the red on their faces.

"Maybe we should wake them up."

"Why would we do that?" Gaara was honestly curios.

"Well… It's just that I have so many questions and them being asleep isn't going to answer them."

"We are not allowed to talk to strangers."

"like that stops us anyway. Please Gaara-kun, only these two no one else!" Naruto had his big puppy dog eyes and famous Uzumaki pout on.

Gaara couldn't say no to that, so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"YAY! So how do you wake up a human?"

"I don't know."

"How about we sing to them to wake them up?"

"Sing?" It wasn't about that Naruto and him were bad singers, in fact they have one of the most nicest singing voices in all of the queendom. It was just that Gaara didn't like to sing in front of people.

"Yeah, we could sing the one Sakura taught us how to sing."

"You mean the one where you over heard and she beat the crap out of you, then calmed down and taught us how to sing it."

Naruto glared a Gaara "yeah that one."

"Sure."

In the next second you could hear the most beautiful voices, singing to the unconscious men in hopes of waking them up.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh u Oh oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh u Oh oh._

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh u Oh oh._

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you want, you can't slow me down_

_Oh Noo._

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A secret place –a secret place-_

_A sweet escape –a sweet escape-_

_Take me away –take me away-, Take me away –take me away-_

_To better days –to better days-_

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A hiding place –a hiding place-_

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh u Oh oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh u Oh oh._

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A secret place –a secret place-_

_A sweet escape –a sweet escape-_

_Take me away –take me away-, Take me away –take me away-_

_To better days –to better days-_

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A hiding place –a hiding place-_

_There is a place that I'm going_

_Nobody knows where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home._

_And there is no more lies and the darkness is light_

_And nobody criess_

_There is only butterfliesss._

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A secret place –a secret place-_

_A sweet escape –a sweet escape-_

_Take me away –take me away-, Take me away –take me away-_

_To better days –to better days-_

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A hiding place –a hiding place-_

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A secret place –a secret place-_

_A sweet escape –a sweet escape-_

_Take me away –take me away-, Take me away –take me away-_

_To better days –to better days-_

_Take me away –take me away-_

_A hiding place –a hiding place-_

(pause)

_The summer is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky, and know I will be alright._

_The summer is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky, and know I will be alright._

Naruto and Gaara had finished the song. They turned to the sleeping boys to see them gently open their eyes. The two mermen gasp slightly at the beautiful eyes. Naruto looked down into the deep black sea that was none other than the man's eyes, he smiles gently at the confused expression. Gaara stares into the light pupilless eyes, he is awestruck at the simple gaze the man gives him. Before Naruto could say a word both boys close their eyes and fall back asleep.

"No, wait, I have a few questions."

"leave them be Naruto, they are tired."

"-sigh- Ok Gaara."

Then the two turned to the sea. They saw a boat approaching. Naruto was even more depressed now.

"Oh Come On!"

"Let's go Naruto."

"man…Coming Gaara."

~*~

The two mermen were slowly swimming back to the queendom taking their time.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The two looked up to see an orange, reddish glow. The glow started to take form, nine tails took place behind the creature, it stood on four legs and had an amused smirk on it's demon like face.

"Kyuubi!"

~*~

Haha bet you didn't see that coming!!!...the song is 'Pocketfull of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield and the reason why i chose this song was, i set my i-pod on random and this was the first song that came (i forgot this song was in my i-pod XD) anyway please REVIEW!!! X3 (sorry it short not including song...)


	5. Chapter 3

hello everyone :3 new update! tomorrow is school T^T, after school starts again these updates will happen less often i am sorry to say... BUT! the bright side is that i got to give my little brother a wedgie today and not get caught!!!XD

to: **Dreedle007 -** *hugs back* X3 Thankyou, and yeah this story was inspired by that disney movie 'the little mermaid' i am forced to watch it watch it everytime i babysit my little cousin (she is obssessed --' ) so you have her to thank for this story :D... the fish's name is flounder i think i never really paid attention...

to: **Sabaku no Sable -** glad you think so ^^

to: **smiles13 -** i am greatful for the pointer! and you are not pushy i needed to be set straight, because i'm new to this story thing and i need all the help i can get! i will try my best...thanks :)

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own naruto and yada yada yada...

**Chapter 3**

"Kyuubi!"

"Good to see you too. How you been kits?"

"Kyuubi where have you been?! We haven't seen you for over a week!"

"I know and I'm sorry, just clam down Naruto, seriously you can be very obnoxious sometimes."

"I resent that."

"Like I care." Kyuubi scoffed. Kyuubi is one of the nine legendary sea demons that roam around the ocean floors. Not much is know about the sea demons other than the fact that they are older than the bottomless trench and queendom itself. Kyuubi meet Naruto and Gaara when they were about eight. They got lost in the coral forest and Kyuubi just so happened to be passing by. At first he tricked the two, that he would help them, just so he could have them for a snack later, but after getting to know the two Kyuubi started to have a slight change in heart and brought them back to the queendom. The second time he saw the two mermen was a few days later. The boys were looking for Kyuubi, to thank him from before and give him some fish. From then on Kyuubi got really attached to the two and called them kits like they were his own. Whenever they want to see him, they just go to the red section of the coral forest. Sometimes he doesn't show, but for the most part he is there.

"So kits, care to explain what was that little rescue scene was about?"

"You-you saw that!"

"Yes and I saw you two finding the boat yard as well." Kyuubi smirked.

"How long have you been watching us?" Gaara spoke up.

"Hmmm, I think since you guys passed the trench I have been following you."

"And now you just decide to pop in!" Naruto all but shouted

"eh, you two seemed to have a nice time regardless."

"Shut Up! damn fox."

"Kits, you still haven't answered my question. What was the little rescue about?"

"None of your business." Naruto mumbled, while gaara glared.

"Well shouldn't you two be at the queendom already? I'm sure that annoying supervisor of yours and her little sister are probably looking everywhere for you."

Naruto paled at the spoken words. He had forgotten all about the Sakura, Iruka, and Tsunade. _Shit they are going to kill us! Oh man this is not good, this is not good!_ Kyuubi was amusing himself at watching one of his kits have a panic attack.

"Naruto calm down, you look like an idiot."

"Calm Down! Calm Down! Sakura and Tsunade are going to kill us! And your Not Worried!"

"Baka, you are forgetting kyuubi is right there."

"Hi" Kyuubi raised his paw at the acknowledgement.

"right…."

"I will you get you two home in no time flat. You know what to do, grab a tail."

Gaara and Naruto has had countless rides with Kyuubi. They always had fun hanging on to the tails and feeling the rush of water on their faces. Kyuubi could run faster speeds than any other creature in the sea. He would entertain his kits by letting them cling to his tails while he ran in circles just for their amusement. Kyuubi always had and always will have a soft spot his two kits' smiles. Although he will never tell them that. After a brief gush of water, they were at the gates of the queendom (hidden of course). Kyuubi left promising to see the two tomorrow in the coral forest. Naruto and Gaara went to find Iruka, both thinking the same thing. _Who were those two humans, and why do I want to see them again?_

~*~

Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga were found unconscious on the beaches of Konoha. Shikamaru's wife Temari had been out on the decks, because she was feeling a little sea sick, and had looked up ahead to see 2 figures on the sand. After being told what had happened to Neji and Sasuke, she was skeptical, but still had hope. After informing her husband about her sightings, they were indeed the two missing kings. Now the two are currently talking with Sasuke's advisor Kakashi and Shikamaru.

Kakashi had been a new advisor for Itachi Uchiha when he came into rule, but after Sasuke killed his older brother, he became Sasuke's advisor. He was the one who really looked after the young king. In a way, Kakashi had come to know Sasuke as his own son. Sasuke saw Kakashi as a fatherly figure, but never showed or said it. However Kakashi figured it out for himself. Kakashi had silver hair that stood up in a weird fashion. He had half his face covered, so no one really knew what he looked like, even Sasuke. He had two different eye colors, one green the other red; on his left eye he had this long scar than ran down his face stopping at his mask (that would be the red one). Kakashi was about the age of 28.

"It is not possible that someone was swimming that far out in the ocean and brought you both to safety before your ship even set eye on land. And from what Shikamaru told me there was no other boat, other than the Akatsuki's ship that was in the water."

"Not one, but two people and even what you say is true, that still doesn't explain why we are not dead, Kakashi."

"Neji…fine two people, but you both could have been dazed and been seeing things. Most likely the water currents drifted you to shore."

"The sea doesn't feel warm and have a singing voice." Sasuke spoke.

"-sigh- so troublesome. Most likely you hallucinated that as well."

Sasuke glared daggers to the two non-believing men. Neji was starting to get irritated that Kakashi and Shikamaru were not even considering that their story might be true.

"I highly doubt that we could have floated all the way to the beach before, as you said the ship even set eye on land." Neji said in an annoyed expression.

"Well this is getting bothersome. I suggest we forget this argument and be glad that we still have Sasuke and Neji with us." Kakashi offered.

"No" was the answer from both ravens.

"Well how do you suggest we find these two men that rescued you, when they seem to have disappeared into thin air?"

"We could send out the knights on a quest to find peasants that fit the description we give them. Then they would bring the peasants to the castle were we will say if they are the two men who saved us."

"That could work." Shikamaru spoke up.

"What! Shikamaru you can't be serious. There is a very slim chance that this will work. It is best that they forget about this incident."

"Even though I agree with Kakashi. You two will probably set the order anyway, so why bother go against it."

Kakashi was shocked. He didn't think that Shikamaru would go against him. After a minute of regaining his composure, Kakashi took out his favorite orange book 'Itchy Itchy Paradise" and began to speak.

"Ok, you two may send out the order, but this search will only last for how long Neji and Shikamaru will be here. Got it?"

Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads in agreement. The four of them left the meeting room they were in. Sasuke and Neji were heading to the National Guard to assign the new mission. Both men had the same thought running through their heads. _Who were they, and why do I care?_

~*~

It has been three days since the two mermen had rescued the humans from an almost certain death. Naruto, who usually was the most carefree person in the world, but after that day he would get lost in thought, and seemed to be less enthusiastic, even Gaara changed a little. Usually he would just ignore people or just angrily glare at the fishes. Now, however he seemed even more distant if that is possible, he wouldn't even respond to Sakura threatening him. To those who don't know Gaara and Naruto, they wouldn't notice the slight change in behavior of the two. However Iruka, Sakura, and Tusnade all saw the change and started to worry if there was anything wrong with their favorite boys. Naruto and Gaara were in the coral forest with kyuubi at the moment.

"Kits, you been acting very strange lately."

"Huh, no we are not Kyu. We are still the same as ever." Naruto smiled weakly at him.

"Stop trying to convince yourselves kit. Ever since the rescue, you both seem to be in another world. I don't think that it is healthy."

"Kyu we are fine. Stop saying we aren't!"

"yeah we are fine Kyuubi." Gaara added in.

"Just face the facts, you want to see them again." The demon had an evil grin on his face.

Naruto's face turned a bright red. Gaara was trying to fight back a blush. Kyuubi couldn't help but smirk even more.

"You know, I could help you guys..."

"How?" Naruto was brave enough to ask.

"By turning you two into humans." Kyuubi said with a smile.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Gaara both screamed.

"I said, I could turn you both into humans."

Both Naruto and Gaara stared at Kyuubi in disbelief. They couldn't register what Kyuubi had said, 'turn into humans' that was unthinkable.

"H-How is that possible?" naruto stammered

"Easy, I go to the sea trench, get some stuff, make the vial, then you drink up." Kyuubi said, while smiling like he said this everyday.

"What about Orochimaru, the evil sea snake?" Gaara stated

"Do you honestly think I care about that ugly thing?"

"no…"

"Then don't worry. I am a sea demon after all."

"Ok, but what do we tell Iruka and the others?" Naruto asked

"Just say you will be away for a little while, cause the vial will only last four weeks, so you will be coming back."

"that probably wont work."

"Come on Gaara. What do we have to lose!" Naruto's happy grin was plastered on his face.

"Yeah kit, you might actually like walking on your two feet, than rather swimming with that tail of yours."

Gaara looked to Naruto, than Kyuubi. He sighed, he was defeated.

"Ok, but I will not be held responsible for what happens." He said bluntly.

"YAY!" Naruto cheered.

~*~

hope you enjoyed this chapty 3 please review!... and i need some help on deciding something... should i put some kakaIru in this story? please tell me your thoughts on the pairing, OK BYE!8D


	6. Chapter 4

A-Ah-ACHOO *cough*cough* I feel like shit... Today i have the flu and i had to stay home from school. The only upside to this day was that there was no school...yay *cough*cough* and i got to finish this chapty ACHOO...well...*cough*...you may read now.

to: **ToSet -** yes humans :)

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes -** thanks ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own naruto *cough*cough* and i dont really care at the moment ACHOO...

**Chapter 4**

The 'twins' were outside of the Hokage's office. Naruto was fidgeting nervously, on how Tsunade would react when they said they would be leaving for a while. Knowing her for all his life, he could probally suspect that she would throw her rock desk at them. Even though she is eight and a half months pregnant with TenTen, that lady is freakishly strong and has one hell of a temper! He looked over to his little brother Gaara (naruto was the first out, so technically gaara is younger). Gaara returned the glance; he was ready to face Tusnade.

"-_knock-knock-_ Tsunade-Baa-Chan, could we come in?"

"Stop calling me that Brat! Yes you could come in." came a muffled voice

The two entered the room. Tusnade sat behind her desk, with her was Iruka and Lady Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. Lady Shizune never looked at or treated Naruto and Gaara with the malice that the other mermaids did, but when ever she was near them she always looked a little uncomfortable. She started to fidget; this didn't go unnoticed by the two mermen.

"Hello Lady Shizune." Naruto gave her a really big smile. He always tried to comfort the lady, and reassure her that there was nothing wrong with him and Gaara.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She weakly smiled back.

Sensing the feel of uncertainty coming from Shizune, Tsunade butted in.

"Shizune, you are dismissed. You can go now."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

With that Shizune left the room. Naruto frowned slightly at her leaving, but shook it off, he was used to it.

"Naruto! Gaara! Where were you two? I looked everywhere, and I was just about to tell Tsunade that I lost you guys."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei…me and Gaara were just…" Naruto was thinking of an excuse that would satisfy Tsunade and Iruka, that wasn't 'We were with Kyuubi, one of the nine legendary sea demons, talking about how we would be humans.' No, Tsunade would freak and Iruka would probably faint. Just then Gaara came to the rescue.

"We were just bored and were wondering the queendom. We must have missed you, sorry Iruka."

"Oh, ok then…"

"Seriously Iruka, you worry too much about them. They are not the same little boys they were, always making mischief and causing trouble, they have grown and slightly matured."

"Thanks Tsunade-Baa-Chan and…Hey! We have Matured!"

"Maybe Gaara, but you Naruto still have a long way to go."

"Baa-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that! Damn Brat."

"Old hag."

"What did you call me?" Tsunade looked like she was ready to kill Naruto.

_Just another love fest between mother and son._ Iruka sweat dropped. Tsunade and Naruto were really close even though they didn't show it all the time. Tsunade would do anything to keep Naruto and Gaara safe, just like she would keep Sakura, Iruka, and TenTen safe.

"Baka, shut up" Gaara hit Naruto on the head.

"Owww! Gaara what was that for?"

"You were being stupid."

"That is no excuse to hit me."

"yes it is."

"meanie."

"So, what did you guys want to see me for?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto and Gaara looked to the floor. They were uncertain on how to say this for the two mermaids wouldn't freak. Tsunade rose an eyebrow at their actions.

"Ummm, Tsunade me and Gaara will be away for a while." Naruto said weakly.

"WHAT" Both mermaids screamed.

_Thank god Sakura isn't here._ The twins thought.

"Naruto and I have decided to leave the queendom for a little bit." Gaara replied

"What! Why?! Is someone threatening you! Just tell me who it is and I will personally kick their ass!" Tsunade was so angry.

"Baa-Chan! Calm down, no one is threatening us."

"Then why do you want to leave?" a worried Iruka asked.

"Well…we just think it be good if we leave for a while. We want to see the ocean, explore places we haven't been. Other mermaids leave for a while, why can't we? And we are going to come back!" Naruto spoke mostly the truth.

Tsunade looked from one brother to the other. What Naruto said was true. Mermaids do leave the queendom for a little while, whenever they want to and come back. It would be unfair for them to not be able to go. However she just didn't want her boys to go, even though they were coming back. She just had to face it Naruto and Gaara were growing up. Tsunade cursed herself in defeat.

"Fine." She said a bit reluctantly. "How long will you be gone?"

Naruto and Gaara perked up a bit. "Four weeks." They both said

"Four weeks? Then you wont be here when TenTen is born."

"Sorry Tsunade." Naruto spoke apologetically.

"Fine, but only if Iruka comes with you."

"B-But, But!" The three of them stammered.

"No Buts! Iruka is going with you and that is final! You may go now, and please come back soon."

The three nodded their heads in understanding. Gaara and Naruto were worried though. _We are in deep shit! How we going to tell Iruka we are going to be humans. And Worse how will she react to Kyuubi?_

~*~

Outside the queendom was Naruto, Gaara, and Iruka. They were at the entrance to the Coral Forest where the purple coral grows. Gaara was holding the bag filled with jewels. When Iruka asked what it was all he said was it is dead seaweed wrapping food. (yes mermaids carry food in dead seaweed…well at least in my story!)

"Ummm Iruka…"

"Yes Gaara."

"There is something we have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Tell her Naruto."

Naruto gave Gaara a look.

"Well you see…why don't we just show you."

Naruto and Gaara went swimming in the coral forest. Iruka was skeptical at the boys' strange behavior but she followed them. They past the purple, then on to pink, after that green, and so on until they got to the red.

"Kyu! There is a slight change in plans. Our friend/supervisor is coming with us."

"Kyu? Who is Kyu?"

A evil chuckle could be heard. Then an orange/red light appeared. It took form and the demon was right before Iruka. Iruka couldn't help but screem, then after five minutes he collapsed onto the sand.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kyuubi said.

"WHAT THE HELL! IRUKA, IRUKA-SENSEI ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Naruto was panicking.

"She is fine Naruto, just calm down, let her wake up." Kyuubi reassured.

After about ten minutes of waiting Iruka finally woke up. She took one look at Kyuubi and almost screamed again but Gaara put a hand over her mouth.

"Iruka we don't want you to faint again."

"Yeah Iruka, we had to wait ten whole minutes till you finally woke up."

"Now when I remove my hand, you wont scream. Ok?"

She nodded her head in response. Then Gaara let go.

"Naruto! Gaara! What are you doing with a Sea Demon! They are evil!"

"Hey I'm right here and I resent that. I'm only evil when I'm having fun or going to eat my next meal."

Iruka pailed at what the demon said.

"Don't worry I would never eat my kits, or anyone they consider close." Kyuubi smirked "But when I have fun that is a different story."

Iruka pailed even more if that was possible.

"Stop scaring her Kyu. Iruka is going to have a heart attack." Naruto said worried for his friend's health.

"Sorry kit."

Iruka calmed down. She looked to Gaara and Naruto, she was really mad at the two.

"Why didn't you tell me, or Tsunade, or even Sakura, that you are…friends…with a sea demon!" Iruka was honestly pissed.

"We knew you guys would freak out like you are doing now." Gaara spoke flatly.

"I am not frea-… you are right, I am sorry."

"Well now that is taken care of lets down to business." Kyuubi smiled, not taking the hint that this was a stressful moment on the three merpeople.

"Kyu, now I don't think is a good time."

"Sure it is, you want to be humans right, don't yah?"

"HUMANS!"

Kyuubi sweat droped. "You didn't tell her did you." Naruto sighed "no".

After another ten minutes of explaining and five more minutes of trying to convince Iruka. (I was to lazy to type that part -.-) The three were handed the bottle that had the potion in it.

"Now remember, once at the surface near the beach take out the quark, and take only one sip each. Then pour the rest of the bottle into the sea. Trust me once it hits the sea, it is harmless. After that you will start to lose your tails and get human legs. Don't worry you can still swim your mermaid speed, but it will take a few minutes before you get used to your new legs. You still can breathe underwater in human form, don't forget that. The last thing is you will be naked, so I would find some cloths once you are in human form."

"Ok Kyu."

"All right, bye kits."

Naruto and Gaara gave Kyuubi a big hug. Kyuubi wrapped his tails around them, and hugged them back.

"Oh, and Naruto I have something to give you."

"What is it Kyu?"

Kyuubi brought one of his tails over. He was holding a necklace that had a blue crystal on it. Kyuubi put it around Naruto's neck.

"It is a blue crystal. Blue crystals are the rarest crystals. They have a certain power that only I and the other demons know about. They work as a communicator between any two things. As long as you have that crystal you and Gaara can talk to me any time you want, the same goes for me."

"Really! Thankyou Kyu, you are the best!" Naruto gave Kyu another big hug.

"Yeah well, call me a big mushy jellyfish." With that Kyuubi left. "See you around kits." A faint sound was heard from the direction Kyuubi left.

"Come on Naruto, Iruka, we got to go." Gaara said.

~*~

Once at the top, the three did exactly what Kyuubi said. Their tails started to split in two and get smoother and softer to touch, until they had actual legs…and some other parts…Iruka hid behind a big boulder since her seashells fell off.(the seashells fall off once out of water, but Naruto and Gaara are boys so they didn't need them.) Gaara and Naruto hid behind another rock to hide their new 'parts' from Iruka.

"How are we going to find cloths?!" Naruto shriek. (I know not very manly but he grew up with mermaids!)

"Beats me." Gaara seemed like he didn't care, but they all knew he was embarrassed.

"Gaara! Naruo! You better go find…"

Iruka was interrupted by the sound of barking. A big white thing, that was probably a foot smaller than Kyuubi came running towards them. Naruto and Iruka started to panic a little. Gaara was ready to attack the creature, if necessary. Then a man appeared running behind the thing. He had brown messy hair, similar to Gaara's and Naruto's own, big brown eyes, and two red triangles under his eyes.

"Hey Akamaru! Slow down, I can't keep up."

"Woof, Woof -_sniff-sniff-_ err Bark, Bark!"

"What's wrong buddy?"

"err Bark, Bark!"

The man looks up to see three heads staring at him.

"Hello there." He calls out. "Sorry about Akamaru's behavior, he gets a bit uneasy around strangers."

"Hi." The blonde on calls out. "You by any chance, wouldn't have any extra cloths on you. Would you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" He answered back.

"Could you go get us some? We kind of…"

"Lost ours." The other brunette with the scar finished.

"OH!" The man didn't aspect that answer. "Sure! I will get you some! Akamaru stay here, I will be right back, Ok."

"Woof, Woof" came the reply.

~*~

and they are humans ACHOO...i still dont fell to good...please review! *cough* does anyone have a cough drop?


	7. Chapter 5

HELLO faithful reviewers! i'm so sorry it took forever to upload this chapty i have been sick with the flu for five days since last thursday yes i'm feeling better! no thanks to my brother he is the reason i couldn't touch my computer...long story... school has been hecktic i had so much work to do, can't they take pity on me? So. Much. Homework! gggrrrooooannn and tests don't get me started!... and blah blah blah complain complain complain. ok that is enough of my useless drabble ON WITH THE STORY!!!! :D

to: **Dreedle007 -** i luv akamaru X3 he is so cute! i just had to add him to the story^^

to: **librarycat9 -** you are welcome c: *takes bag of halls*(thankyou)

to: **Neka-Bella -** yes i have to admit it is wierd, but i couldn't have iruka in the story if i didn't make him a girl -_-'

to: **loveless -** XD luv your face (=_=) hahaha :3

(wow so many people!) to: **smiles13 -** ^^ you give very good advice! and the red/orange thing, i just got lazy XP

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes -** AS SOON AS I CAN! 8D

to: **HorsesRain -** thanks :) and more is on the way!

**DISCLAIMER: **once again naruto and friends are not mine

(exspect at least one update per week, if more YAYs! if less i will have a good exscuse...(or not..) Go on read!)

**Chapter 5**

Neji and Sasuke were walking the halls of the Castle. It has been three days since they have sent out the National Guard, and so far the guards have not found anyone that fits the descriptions of the two citizens that rescued them. They were starting to get restless, even though it has only been a few days. To those who don't know the two as well, you could say they haven't changed one bit. However Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru are no strangers. They have noticed the sudden change in attitude, and so far they are curios as to why the two kings are so persistent to find them. Usually Sasuke and Neji wouldn't even bother, sure if the mysterious people had stayed they would have been rewarded, but if they didn't, like in this case, they would have forgotten it already.

"-sigh- It has only been three days, and the two already are sulking more than usual." Kakashi spoke while still reading his book.

"Y-Yes, it has be-been very troublesome."

"Hinata that is my line."

"So-Sorry Shika. I-I di-didn't mean…" she was cut off.

"It is ok. You don't have to apologias Hinata." …_Troublesome._

"Anyway…Do you think the Guard is going to find the two, or are we right and they do not exist. Shika?"

"Well Kakashi, I have been thinking and if they truly didn't exist, Neji and Sasuke wouldn't feel so strongly about finding them."

"So, what you are saying is they do exist."

"Yes, but finding them is a whole different situation."

"I bet a five gold pieces on the Guard finding them."

Shikamaru and Kakashi turned and stared at the 16 year old next to them.

"Wh-What?" She was blushing madly. "I-I have been pr-practicing."

Kakashi just smiled at the girl, or at least what you can presume to be a smile behind that mask, and Shikamaru just shrugged.

"I'll take that bet. You Shika?"

"-sigh- so troublesome. Count me in."

"Count you in what, Shikamaru?" Temari walked into the grand living room, where the three were talking.

"I-If the National G-Guard finds the people who re-rescued Neji and Sasuke." Hinata answered.

"You mean like a bet?"

"Y-Yes."

Temari couldn't help but grin at that.

"This is going to be good. I'm in the bet too."

"…Fine." _There is no chance in talking my wife out of this now._

~*~

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"…Hey can I open my eyes now?"

"NO!"

"Ok! God, you didn't have to yell. I just thought that we are all guys here, that it didn't matter."

"Moran. Iruka is a girl."

"Oh…sorry…" _No wonder that other guy's voice sounded like a girl…_

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

The man opened his eyes. He saw the three figures dressed in his way to big cloths. The light brown shirt he got for the blonde was practically falling off his shoulders, showing his blue necklace. The red head's pants were tightened all the way with the black belt and the bag hanging loosely on the side. As for the scar chick, she got a fairly long shirt that went to about her kness, so she didn't need to wear any pants, but it was still slipping off her shoulders. It took all of the guy's might to not laugh. (don't worry he got them underwear...and no, just boxers remember he thought they were all boys)

"Thanks for the cloths."

"No problem. I couldn't let some poor people go around naked."

There was an akward silence between the four. Akamaru fell asleep.

"So what are your names?"

The blonde spoke first. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Just call me Iruka." She said with a smile.

The three turned to the red head. He didn't give any motion to tell his name. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"The quiet one is my brother Gaara. We're twins."

_Twins! How could they be twins?... Now that they mention it, they do look alike. Except for the hair and eye color and tattoos…_ His train of thought was interrupted by Gaara speaking.

"What's your name." more like a statement, than a question.

"Huh? O oh right. My name is Kiba Inuzuka." He gave a grin almost as big as Naruto's. (almost) "So what were you guys doing out here, and how did you lose your cloths?"

"We were swimming and a big wave came and knocked us out. The next thing we knew, we were here naked on the sand. It is a miracle that you came." Iruka was quick to answer.

"Yeah it was a miracle that I came. In fact I was just about to go home, but Akamaru here didn't want to go so he ran down the beach instead, with me trying to catch him." He gestured to the sleeping thing next to him. "So, you have him to thank, not me."

"Well, when he wakes up tell him thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you guys come from? Cause I know everyone in Konoha and I have never seen you people before."

The three of them grew dead quiet, not knowing how to answer Kiba's question.

"We come from a place called Suna." Gaara finally answered.

_Suna? The name of our pet seahorse that we had when we were ten? Well it could be worse, I guess…_ Naruto thought in his head. (i tired to think of something with gaara's teddy bear but i fail)

"Suna? Never heard of it."

"We have never heard of Konoha either, and here we are. Suna is very far away that I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it. "

Iruka and Naruto were shocked at Gaara. That was the longest thing he had ever said. Gaara just glared back.

"Hey! I have a question." Naruto said before Kiba could ask anymore questions. Kiba turned his attention to Naruto.

"Shot."

"What is he?" He said pointing a finger at Akamaru.

"A dog. What you don't have dogs at Suna?"

"No, we don't."

"What! No Dogs!" Kiba was shocked.

"No, in fact we don't have a much of anything that you have here. It is completely different!" Naruto beamed, oblivious from Kiba's surprise face.

Kiba snapped back to reality. "From what you tell me Suna might as well live under a rock."

"Excuse me!" Naruto's vain throbbed.

"Well you say that there is no dogs, it is far away so there is probably no water, and you don't have much of what Konoha has. It might as well live under a rock."

"For your information there is plenty of water! How do you think we got here! And so what if we don't have dogs!" Naruto was waving his hands like an angry five year old. (yes the famous uzamaki tantrum) Gaara hit him on the upside of his head.

"OOOWWWwww! What the Fuck! What was that for?"

"Stop acting like a baby."

Naruto puffed out his checks."I am not a baby! You just hit me for no reason." He had his pout on. Iruka just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hey guys…" Kiba butted in. The two arguing boys and Iruka faced him. "If you got here by the sea, where is your boat or ship?"

"Boat? Ship? OH! umm it went under water." Naruto said.

"That's terrible! If you guys have no where to stay you can stay with me and my big sister. Oh and of course Akamaru." He said, ruffling the hair of the dog that woke up due to the screaming.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden to you. I mean after all you helped us out, by bring us cloths." Iruka replied

Kiba grinned. "It wont be no trouble. I just have to tell my sister is all, she wont mind plus she is usually at her job at the animal shelter most of the time."

"Animal shelter?" Naruto tilted his head. Force of habit.

"Yeah! She is the vet there."

"Vet?"

Kiba stared at them. "-sigh- Wow, if Suna isn't under a rock, then it must be underwater."

"What!" Iruka and Naruto both screamed, one of shock, and the other anger.

"Hahahahaha, I will explain on the way to the shelter, hahaha." Kiba still continued to laugh.

~*~

=3 did you enjoy it so far? please review!... i forgot iruka's last name :(


	8. Chapter 6

I am so sorry!!! my idiot brother (actually my fault but i like blaming my brother) spilled water on the computer! and it had to go to the doctors(i don't like the doctors T^T)... it was saturday when it happened, so i got it back yesturday, but i forgot to update... i was just so happy that my lab top was feeling better!^^ anyway to make it up to you guys i have TWO chaptys to update YAY!!!

to: **librarycat9 - **c:

to: **serenamoonrose -** it's Umino? Got it! thanky =3

to: **HorsesRain - **X) yes naruto is very lucky!

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes -** you have to be a -tiny- bit more patient :)

to: **xXxSapphireJewelxXx -** Thankyou! X3

to: **ChibiNekoBandit - **thanks^^!

**DISCLAIMER: **kishimoto owns naruto

**Chapter 6**

The four of them and Akamaru walked to the shelter, with Kiba answering their questions, well actually more of answering all of Naruto's questions. After they got to the shelter, they talked to Kiba's big sister and she was more than happy to let the three stay a while. Now the four and Akamaru are at Kiba's house, Kiba's sister had to stay and check a few sick cats.

"Here we are! Home sweet home."

The house was just outside the bourders of the city, so it was surrounded by trees. The structure was really tall, about four Naruto's stacked on top of each other on tippy toes. It had three windows in the front, one circle on top, and two rectangles next to the door. The outside was painted with reds, yellows, and browns. It looked stable and the yard was surrounded by a fence. It was a very cute house in Iruka's opinion. They entered the building and found it very cozy. The room they entered had a table that could fit four people and had a fuzzy carpet that covered the floor. There were stairs that lead up to the second floor, next to the small passage to the left of the room.

"The kitchen is to the right behind that door. The bathroom is the last room down the hall. My and Akamaru's room is the first door on the left, right across from my sister's. The guest rooms are upstairs, and my parent's room is not being used so Iruka can have it. The kitchen has a side door that leads to the vegetable garden in the back of the house. If you find anything else, it is just a closet."

"Thank you Kiba. Umm what do you mean that your parent's room isn't being used?"

"Ahh it's nothing…my dad was killed while protecting the King Fugaku, when I was really little. My mom died from a sickness a few years ago, now me and sis have to pay the taxes and shit."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, you didn't know. Come on I'll show you the guest rooms."

Kiba showed the guests to the rooms, and the three were amazed at how different it was to be human than a mermaid. Iruka was testing out the bed, and found it to be quite soft.

"Ok, I will be right back. I have to go het some food from town."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked wanting to look around Konoha.

"Can I come too?" Gaara spoke up.

"Sure! I don't see why not."

"I will just stay here." Iruka said.

"Ok. See-ya Iruka-Sensei."

"Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yeah. Iruka is me and Gaara's teacher ,slash, best friend!"

"All right then. Lets go! Come on Akamaru!"

The three of them, and dog left the house.

_Even though I still find it a bit disturbing being human, the humans are really nice. This might actually be ok. I just hope we wont get into any trouble while we're here._ She thought to herself.

~*~

"Naruto! Slow down! We are just going to the market, and I bet you have no clue where it is."

Naruto stopped "Heh…no I didn't." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"baka."

"Don't call me that Gaara!"

"Haha…" _Naruto sure is cute when he gets riled up. To bad I'm straight or else I might have asked him out._

"Yo Kiba, which way is the market?"

"We just have to keep walking straight, the market is a big bazaar in the center of town."

"What's a bazaar?"

"Your serious."

Naruto just starred at him with big owl eyes.

"I will take that as a yes… A bazaar is a bunch of small stands that is crowded into one big place, that sell food and other stuff."

"Oh, Ok." _I still don't get it. Maybe Gaara knows, he always catching on faster than me._

…"Kiba."

"What's up."

"Can I ride Akamaru?"

"Umm sure, I ride Akamaru sometimes too. Hey boy do you mind if Gaara rides on you, I think his princess feet are tired."

He got a glare from the red head. Akamaru just barked and wagged his tail happily.

"All right. Gaara just put your leg over him like your going to ride a horse."

Gaara didn't know what a horse was. He thought of a seahorse, but they are way to small. Either way he sat on Akamaru like he was told. _This dog is really fuzzy._

They arrived at the market. "Ok you guys can look around. I will be right back after I get some stuff. Akamaru stay with them, good boy."

With that kiba left. Gaara was still on Akamaru while they were looking around the bazaar.

"Wow! Everything is so bright and colorful. Hey Gaara do you still have the bag or did you leave it with Iruka?"

"I still have it. Why?"

"Lets go shopping!"

The boys ended up at a small clothing store just on the edge of the bazaar.

"We have to get knew cloths, these are way to big."

"Let's get Iruka some cloths too."

"Good idea!"

They were searching around the store. Gaara chose this black and red stripped long sleeve shirt, which framed his upper torso very well, and it was a bit long so it also covered his but. He got these pants that were a maroon red that hugged his and thighs, but fell loosely around his ankles. Naruto got a short sleeve yellow shirt that went down to his but like Gaara. He also got these pants that went to below his knees; they were this stiff substance that the lady called denim jeans. Naruto could not resist the orange jacket that head a red fox design on the back, it reminded him of Kyuubi. They got some other cloths and this nice dress for Iruka. When they gave the orange haired lady at the desk the green emerald from the bag, she almost fainted at the sight of such a beautiful gem. The boys just sweat dropped a backed away slowly from hyper ventilating woman. They rejoined Akamaru outside of the store. (dogs were not allowed inside…)

"That was creepy."

"…"

"Gaara where is Kiba? I'm Hungry!" Naruto said totally forgetting about the event.

"baka…I don't know but lets find somewhere to eat."

"Ok, well that person is selling fish. That person is selling I think fruit, I'm not to sure. That person…" Naruto was smelling a delightful aroma. "What is that?! It smells wonderful!"

Naruto followed his nose to a small stand that had four chairs stationed in the front. The old man that appeared to be the cook there, was smiling at them.

"Well look like we got some new faces around here. What you hungry for?"

"What was that smell?!"

"That would be Miso Ramen that you smelled." He looked proud of himself.

"Can we have some?"

"Sure! Come on sit down, I'll get you both a bowl."

"Yeah! Thank you old man!"

"No problem."

Gaara and Naruto sat down, and two bowls were placed in front of them. They sniffed it curiously, than began to eat. Naruto could not believe how great it tasted, to him it was the best food in the world, he finished it in a few minutes. Gaara did like the food, but he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Naruto.

"That was Delicious!...you going to finish that?"

Gaara handed over his half empty bowl, he was never that much of a eater.

"Glad you liked it boys." The old man said laughing.

"Naruto! Gaara! Akamaru! There you guys are. I have been looking all over for you guys."

"Hey Kiba, you know these boys?"

"Yeah. I found them…umm… at the beach ship wrecked and offered them a place at my house for a little while."

"What! You guys are shipped wreaked! I am so sorry, these bowls are on the house."

Gaara and Naruto had question marks over their heads, but smiled and nodded none the less, or Naruto smiled his clueless grin, and Gaara nodded his head.

"Thanks old man. Come on guys, lets go back to my house."

"Bye boys. Come back any time!"

"Bye." They said in unison

~*~

"Hey guys? Where did you get the new cloths?"

~*~

this chapter is so boring --' but i had to add it or the story would not go anywhere...


	9. Chapter 7

the second chapty of the two for one deal...(STUPID COMMERCIAL!)

**DISCLAIMER:** same as previous chapters...

**Chapter 7**

The four of them were heading back to Kiba's house.

"Ok, Ok, One at a time."

"…? Kiba what is that?" Naruto pointed to the long line of people, and the other people in black suits with masks.

"Oh, that is The Elite Guard. They are looking for two certain people for the Ice Prince or King, and his cousin."

"Huh? Two people? Ice Prince, cousin?"

"Well you see a few days ago, a few of my friends that live here in the city, have gotten visits from the elite guard, saying they are looking for two people, with so and so features. Then they would look at everyone in the house and say they are not here and leave. I think they are going to start looking outside the city soon. Now I think they are just being sure and telling people to line up so they can look at them."

"Uh…ok, but who are the ice prince and his cousin?"

"The Ice Prince is the king of Konoha. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is an anti-social bastard, that is the second son of King Fugaku. King Fugaku died a long time ago, and his first son took his place. However Itachi was a very cruel king and put Konoha into a state of depression. Sasuke killed his brother and became king, and because of that, Konoha is how it is today, which is a lot better."

"…wow."

"Who is his cousin?" Gaara spoke out.

"Huh, what? Oh, I forgot you were there." Gaara gave him a glare. "Anyway, his cousin is Hyuga Neji. He is the king of a place far away from here. I kind of forgot his kingdom's name. He is similar to prince prick, but he is a tad bit more friendly. Like one level up on the social chart than asshole. However that is just a mask, his attitude is just like the bastards."

"I have one more question."

"yes naru."

"Who is the Elite Guard."

Kiba just looked at them funny. "What can I say Suna is under a rock. No Wait! Under a sea rock."

Naruto and Gaara both hit him on the head.

"Answer the question." Naruto's eye twitched.

Trying to stifle a laugh. "The Elite Guard is also called the ANBU. People though just call them the elite guard, it sounds cooler. They are a special servos that help all the kings of the Leaf Nation, instead of each king having their own little army. The kings do have private protectors in their castle however, that do the jobs that the ANBU do; so people who can afford it, pay the ANBU to do things for them. The ANBU don't just serve the Kings."

"I kind of get it…umm Leaf Nation?"

"-sigh- The Leaf Nation is all the Kingdoms put together, or at least the Kingdoms that get along. There are different Nations, but my head hurts from thinking so much, so cool it with the questions for now."

"K"

~*~

"Sasuke."

"…hn"

"Time is slipping by."

"…yes."

"When do you think they will find them?"

"I do not know. I have a question Neji."

"Yes."

"Why do we care?"

"I have been asking myself the same question. I have no answer."

"…hn"

"Hinata says we seem to get along."

The Uchiha smirked "I guess we are."

It was Neji's turn to smirk "Do you remember their voice?"

"Yes, they sung to us."

"I think that is why. They had a very nice voice."

"hn…yeah."

Hinata smiled at the scene before her. Sasuke and Neji were becoming friends. _I better leave before they notice me. _She gently closed the door to the outdoor balcony. She was feeling a bit guilty for spying, but she was curios as to what they were doing. Now she feels pleased and really hopes the Elite Guard finds them.

~*~

It has been a few days since; Naruto, Gaara, and Iruka have been staying at Kiba's house. (2 to be exact) Kiba's sister has been home for a whole day getting to know the three. Iruka has been learning how to cook, she isn't so bad. Iruka went with Kiba's sister to the shelter, and Kiba went fishing with Akamaru. So Naruto and Gaara are at the house.

"It has been a lot of fun here for the past few days!"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen the people we rescued."

"True but Kiba is a lot of fun, and so is his sister! It is going to be a shame when we say goodbye."

"Yeah…"

Naruto's necklace started to glow.

"Kyuubi!"

"Hey kits how you been?" Kyuubi's face was in the crystal.

"Great! Humans are so nice!"

"Glad to hear it. Kits you have to be more careful though, not all humans are nice. You are lucky that you found a nice one to take you in for the time being."

"We know Kyu." Gaara said obviously bored.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are all right. Where is that mermaid?"

"Kyuuu, you big fuzz ball. Iruka is with one of the humans right now."

"Is that so… Hey did you find the humans that you rescued?"

Naruto was blushing madly, Gaara had a slight pink tint to his face. "No Kyu we haven't."

"Awww that's a shame. You both seemed to think they were attractive."

Naruto was beat red. "NO WE DON'T!"

"Sheesh I was only joking. You didn't have to yell in my ear Naruto."

"Sorry Kyu."

There was a knocking at the door.

"Bye Kyu. We have to go."

"Seeya kits."

Kyuubi's face faded and the blue gem was back to normal.

"I wonder you that is?"

"I will get it Naruto."

Gaara opened the door and there stood two Elite Guards. One with purple long hair and a cat mask. The other had short brown hair and a dog mask.

"Excuse us but we are here to search for two people. Is everyone home?" the cat one asked.

"…No Kiba, Iruka, and Sis are not here." (Kiba's sister told them to call her Sis)

"When will they be back?" The dog one spoke up.

"I do not know."

"That is ok. Just lets us in and we will wait." The cat replied

"…fine."

The ANBU stepped in.

"While you two are here we might as well check. Take out the scroll."

The dog took out a scroll from a pack that was attached to his hip. The two Elite Guard were studying the scroll and looking at them. Naruto and Gaara were staring to feel uneasy.

"…red.."

"…three….blue.."

Naruto could barely make out what they were mumbling.

"It's them!"

"You two. You are coming with us."

_I think we are in deep shit…_ Naruto and Gaara thought.

~*~

these chapters were so short --' REVEIW!!!


	10. Chapter 8

hiya everyone! chapty 8 is up YAHOO! now it has only been one week and a few days since my last update, so LIVE WITH IT!... sorry i didn't mean to yell i'm in a bad mood... it was supposed to snow, but sadly no snow. winter is my fav season and snow is just the icing on the cake for me, so as you can read i'm FUCKING PISSED!

to: **AspergainStoryteller -** Yes!

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes - **i'm right there with ya! i'm as patient as a five year old waiting for candy XD and the last time i was in deep shit was when i locked everyone out of the house when i left to my friends house MY DAD WAS SO MAD! CX

to: **librarycat9 - **orange and ramen is like a rule for naruto stories ^^ and glass slippers hurt! ask my crazy aunt she tried...

to: **smiles13 -** DOH! i am such a moran XP

to: **loveless -** you will have to read and see =)

to: **ChibiNekoBandit -** Yes they did! =3

to: **serenamoonrose - **figures...^^

to: **HorsesRain -** XD Crap-monkies!

to: **Hazuki and Yasumi -** moar is on the way :)

to: **FirieGurl - **glad you think this is cute :3

to: **Sexy-chan -** that must stink no internet! :( i feel your pain when my computer went to the doctors T-T

**Chapter 8**

"Ok Iruka, you can go now. I am just getting doing some paperwork here. I will see you at home."

"Thankyou for bringing me along and letting me help. What would you like for dinner?"

"Kiba went fishing. Just grill up anything he caught."

"K, seeya."

"Remember it has to be brown or tan to be done. Not black!"

"I remember." Iruka closed the door.

~*~

"All right Akamaru. I think we have enough fish, do you?"

Akamaru barked in response, and was wagging his tail.

"Let's Go!"

~*~

Kiba looked up too see a person walking ahead of him. No one usually heads this path unless they are lost or are heading to kiba's house. He takes a closer look, and the person was Iruka.

"Hey Iruka!" Kiba dashed towards the woman, with Akamaru on his heels.

She turned around "Oh. Hi kiba." Iruka was smiling at the young man before her.

"Hey Iruka where is my sister?"

"She is just doing some paperwork, at the shelter. How much fish did you get?"

"A big net full!" He was holding up the big net that had at least six silver salmon.

"Oh my…" Iruka was interrupted by a scream in the distance. "What was that?!" she sounded worried.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the house!" The three started to run.

~*~

"You two. You are coming with us."

Naruto and Gaara had never been in this predicament. Naruto grew pale, he is thinking they did something wrong, even though the two have only been human for about five days. He started to panic. Gaara looked at naruto, than at the two Elite Guards. He knew Naruto was starting to get panicky, so he decided to do the only sensible thing and get the fuck out. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and belined for the door. The Dog appeared out of no where in front of Gaara and knocked him out. Naruto screamed and went down to pick up Gaara's limp body.

"Didn't you hear her. You are coming with us." The dog said such a tone that naruto couldn't hold back a shiver.

"Stop scaring them Yamato."

"Yes Yugao. Sorry about that, but we can't have you guys leaving since we just found you." He said in a apologetic way.

Just then the door flew open. There stood kiba, Iruka poked her head out from behind him.

"Naruto! Gaara! You ANBU! What are you doing here!" Kiba demanded. Akamaru was growling.

"was kicking the door down really necessary…" Iruka mumbled, then she saw Gaara. "Gaara! What happened to him?!" she went straight to the unconscious Gaara in Naruto's arms.

"Everyone just calm down." The one known as Yugao said. "I apologize for what my partner did. The young man tried to escape, and Yamato went overboard. Now these two young men are coming with us." She gestured to Naruto and Gaara.

"NO they are not! You can't just barge into my home and take away two innocent people!" Kiba was getting worked up again.

"We have orders to find two people that match the description that was given to us. You're friends there fit the bill. So they are coming with us. We can assure you they did nothing wrong. Or at least that is not the reason why we were searching for them." The one known as Yamato said.

"Naruto and Gaara are not going with you. I don't care what your orders are, or the reason behind it. They are staying here." Kiba's tone turned icy. Akamaru didn't like his master's tone, so he left the room.

Naruto was starting to get scared from the direction this conversation was taking. _I wish Kyu was here._ Iruka wasn't paing attention; she was just trying to get Gaara to wake up. Also sensing the tension Yugao spoke up.

"You are free to go with your friends. I just don't know what are clients would say."

Kiba looked to her, than to Yamato. "Leave. Come back tomorrow. We will be ready." Kiba looked at Naruto. He was shocked at what the blonde had said.

"Naruto…"

"Ok. We will be here at twelve tomorrow." She interrupted.

Once the two ANBU had left, Kiba all but screamed at the blonde.

"NARUTO! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I didn't want you to get hurt too."

"Don't worry about me! You should worry about what Prince Prick and his asshole of a cousin wants with you! Since Iruka has got Gaara covered."

"How do you know it is the prince and his cousin?" Naruto was now standing up, since Iruka picked up Gaara and brought him to his room.

"Who else would the clients be?!"

"Well it doesn't matter now. They are not going to hurt anyone else."

Kiba let out a breath. "You're too kind, you know that."

"I think I get it from Iruka."

"You get what from me?" The two heads turned to Iruka walking in. "Gaara is ok, just sleeping."

"That is a relief." Naruto sighed.

"Are you really going to go with them tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I did say I would."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"Me too."

"Kiba, Iruka, You don't have to do this, and I have to still tell Gaara when he wakes up."

"Hey, we are friends. And friends stick together."

"And I still have to watch you guys." Iruka added in.

"…Thanks." Naruto smiled one of his small, blink and you miss it smiles he has, that people rarely see.

~*~

"WHAT!"

"Ca-calm down Ka-Kakashi."

"How can I calm down! They found the two!"

"EeP!"

"Kakashi calm down! You are scaring poor Hinata-Chan."

"Sorry Madam. I apologize Hinata-Chan."

"Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Temari."

"I-I accept your apology Ka-Kakashi."

"Excuse me…" Three heads turned to the cat masked Elite Guard in front of them.

"The two's names are Naruto and Gaara. My partner is watching them as we speak, they do not know this. We are going to get them tomorrow, and they might bring some friends."

"Friends?" Kakashi and Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there was an incident and the boys would feel more comfortable if their friends came. We can not risk them feeling threaten so they might bring guests. Details are unclear, but we will bring them here tomorrow. We are just letting them get ready."

"Ok, I shall inform the King, you may go now. The ANBU will be paid."

"Yes." With a poof she was gone.

"Those ANBU are weird…"

"I'm going to get Shika, then tell Neji and Sasuke-Sama the news… where's my book?"

"Forget your book. You and Shika owe me and Hinata five gold piece!"

_Damn I thought she would forget…_ "I will tell Shikamaru."

Kakashi left the parlor, leaving Temari and Hinata.

"I think he is going to blow us off on the money."

"Shika too?"

"No, not my Shika. He would be a dead man, and he knows it."

"So wh-what about Ka-kakashi?"

"Either he gives us the money, or no book for him." Temari waved Ichy-Ichy Paradise in front of Hinata, with a big grin on her face.

Hinata widen her eyes comically. _She's evil!_ Temari let out a laugh at seeing Hinata's face.

~*~

It took about an hour for Gaara to wake up. When he did, Naruto explained the situation that he got them in. Gaara took it a lot better than Kiba, and nodded to what Naruto was saying. When Sis came home that night, Naruto told her what happened. At first she was shocked, but told them that it was fine if Kiba went with them. Cause she spends most her time at the shelter, so there isn't much of a problem. After dinner the four got ready and was heading to bed. Naruto and Gaara were in their guest room together, cause Naruto didn't want to be in a room by himself, and Gaara's had two beds.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this mess."

"It's not all your fault Naruto. Some of it is mine. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"If it wasn't for me wanting to be human, we would not be in this mess."

"If it wasn't for me giving into your desire to be human, we would not be in this mess. Now we just have to do what we always do and pull through."

"And what would that be?"

"baka."

"I'm just kidding. I know… stick together and keep our heads held high, like there isn't a problem we can't handle!" He beamed

"That's right, now go to bed." Gaara smiled a soft smile.

With that the two fell asleep.

~*~

temari might be a little ooc but i told you in the sumary there might be some ooc-ness... anyway REVIEW! =) ...and i like temari like this *evil laugh*


	11. Chapter 9

YES!!!!! IT IS SNOWING 8D !!!!! or it was snowing... anyway I'm happy! 83 i was outside all day, it is a wonder that i got to update ^^' Well enjoy my great mood!

to: **yaoi obsessed fangirl -** here it is! c8

to: **librarycat9 - **her brother in law is a glass maker so she asked him if he could make glass slipers for her birthday -.-' (like i said she is crazy...)

to: **AspergianStoryteller -** they haven't found out the truth yet =)

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes -** O_o are you ok? and they are cold hearted bastereds sooo i can't see it much of a wait for... --

to: **ChibiNekoBandit -** OMG Thanky X3

to: **xHanako -** well you have my little cousin to thank for that! ^^

to: **smiles13 - **NO! NO F-! PLEASE! I'm working very hard! XD

to: **HorsesRain - **Yes! Naruto use your Super Uke Eyes! X3

**DISCLAIMER: **naruto is not mine but i'm to happy right now that i might as well own them (just kidding! ^^'...please dont kill me Kishimoto! *is on knees*)

**Chapter 9**

Neji and Sasuke are in the throne room. They have been told by Kakashi and Shikamaru yesterday that the Elite Guard has found the young men that have saved them, and will be brought to the castle later that day.

"So, what do you attend on doing once they arrive here with their friends."

"hn…Well what you say we should do?"

"Lets just give them a reward and discuss some things with them."

"If they wanted a reward, they wouldn't have left when they rescued us. And considering the incident Kakashi told us, they might be a little reluctant to even be near us."

"Well we will just have to wait and see."

~*~

"Temari give back my book!"

"Pay Me and Hinata first!"

"Temari! Ka-Kakashi! Slow do-down!"

Ino just stood frozen watching shikamaru's wife running down the halls waving Kakashi's porn in the air, with Kakashi and Hinata running behind her. _… wow … scary …_

~*~

"Naruto wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara hovering over him.

"You up?"

"Yeah…Is it time?"

"No, but it is time for breakfast."

"…Ok, I will be right down."

Gaara left the room. Naruto could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. After a while the smell of eggs overwhelmed him. The new foods here, he has grown a liking to. He got up got dressed in an orange shirt and jeans.

"Look who is finally up."

"Hey sleepy, want some breakfast?"

"Naruto what kept ya!"

"…"

"Morning everyone." He yawned

"Here is some breakfast." Sis placed a bowl of eggs in front of Naruto, with a side bowl of rice.

"Itadaki masu!"

"So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we are ready Sis."

"Kiba, what time did they say they would come."

"Around twelve. So we still have some time."

"I have to go, so I can't see you guys off. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Sis. It's not a big deal."

"Well before I go…" She gave Naruto, Kiba, and Iruka a big hug. "You to Gaara, come here." A little reluctantly Gaara joined the hug, with the help of Naruto's tugging.

"Ok bye guys!"

- - -

There was a knocking at the door.

"That must be the ANBU." Kiba scowled

"Calm down Kiba. I will get the door." Iruka got up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, we are here like we said."

"Ok, we are coming."

The two ANBU were a bit skeptical at having to bring Akamaru, but didn't complain. The seven of them arrived at the Castle. (yes they walked) Once inside the five had to wait in the grand living room. The Elite Guard had left them there waiting. Just then the big doors opened to show two dark hair men and another man with silver hair, with most of his face covered, except for his right eye. Naruto and Gaara held their breath when they saw the two ravens were the humans they saved.

"Welcome." Said the silver haired man. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. This is King Uchiha Sasuke and his cousin Hyuga Neji. Now may you tell us your names?"

Kiba stood from where he was sitting. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my dog's name is Akamaru." He looked at the twins and saw that they were nervous so he continued. "These two are Gaara and Naruto Uzamaki, and she is…

"Iruka Umino. I can speak for myself Kiba."

"Nice to meet you all." Kakashi said

"Kakashi. We would like to speak with Naruto and Gaara."

"Yes Neji-Sama. Would you two and your dog come with me. The king and his cousin would like to speak to the Uzamakis."

Iruka and Kiba left with the man known as Kakashi with Akamaru trailing behind. Naruto started to fell a little uneasy under the Sasuke's gaze. Once the door was shut, the two men sat on the opposite side of the guest.

"We have a few questions to ask you two." Sasuke continued not diverting his attention from Naruto. "What were you two doing so far out in the sea."

"We-e umm…We were in our boat." Naruto tried

The two raised an eyebrow. "Boat? The only other Boat we saw was the Akatsuki."

"Well… it was small…"

"We saw you fall overboard, and we came out to save you. Your ship must not have noticed us. Then we brought you to the nearest shore." Gaara said, it wasn't a total lie.

"Yeah! That's right! Exactly!" Naruto boasted

"you are such an idiot."

"GAARA!" Naruto and Gaara were having a slight argument.

The other occupants in the room were watching the scene, slightly amused. Then the Uchiha smirked "hn dobe."

"What you say Teme!"

"Calm down Naruto."

Naruto put his pout on "You started it Gaara."

"We also have a few more questions." Neji butted in.

Gaara turned to him. "Go ahead."

"Why did you leave after you left us on the beach?"

"We didn't see any reason to stay."

"You could have been greatly rewarded."

"There is nothing we could want from you."

Neji was getting lost in Gaara's eyes. "Where are you two from?"

"Naruto, Iruka, and I are from Suna, a land very far from here."

"I have never heard of Suna."

"Like I said, Suna is very far from here."

"Well, what is your business here."

"We are just visiting."

"Family? Friends?"

"Just looking around."

Sasuke decided to ask a question. "You said only you two and the lady, are from Suna. What about dog boy."

"you mean kiba." Naruto said annoyed.

"hn"

"Well when our boat sunk. We were found by him, and he and his big sister let us stay at his house for the time being." Naruto told.

"Your boat sank!" Neji asked a little surprised.

"I just said that…"

"Please stay here at the castle." Sasuke put in.

"What! Umm…no, we are fine at Kiba's house."

"It is the least we can do, since you did save our lives."

"Well…umm…Gaara?"

"Since you are probably not going to take no for an answer, fine… I want to be with Iruka and Kiba now." Gaara stood up. Naruto followed the action.

"I shall get Ino, my assistant to bring you friends here. Just wait."

With that Sasuke and Neji left the room. The twins sat down. Naruto let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"I would never have guessed that they were looking for us. And I would have never guessed they were royalty!"

"That sasuke wouldn't stop staring at you."

"Huh? Really? I didn't notice. Now that you mention it, that Neji person kept looking at you funny too."

"Naruto be careful."

"Worried about me Gaara." He grinned

Gaara nodded his head.

"Awww, thank you Gaara." Naruto hugged his brother "You be careful too."

"…I will…"

~*~

"Ino."

"Yess Sasuke-Sama." She said seductively

"Go get the other guest and bring them to the grand living room. Then make up four guest rooms."

"Right away Sasuke-Sama!"

"That girl is still so useless."

"Well, she could be worse."

"True… Neji?"

"Yes."

"Should we introduce them to the rest?"

"I guess, since they are going to be staying here for a while. They are going to meet them either way."

"hn, so it is settle, before dinner we shall introduce the four to Hinata, Shika, and Temari."

…_What is this feeling in my chest…_ They thought to themselves.

~*~

*is being to busy in the snow* REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 10

:/ i dont know what to do... im bored, im sleepy, i have nothing to do..., im cold (the snow didn't melt yet and i was out before), and i don't want to do my homework :3...well enough with my babbling go on read!

to: **librarycat9 -** i liv in NJ and good luck with the slipper thing!

to: **xHanako -** Yep :3

to: **aurla0 - **=)

to: **HorsesRain -** i know right! XD

to: **smiles13 -** dont worry i will!

to: **blackwingsgreeneyes -** here is ur update! *smiles brightly*

to: **ChibiNekoBandit - **they will find out the mermaid thing eventually, im just deciding when ^^' and i read all my reviews!

to: **Sexy-chan -** YAY! im going to hang it on the fridge! and i dont make ino into that much of a mindless slut... KINGS OF LEON!

**DISCLAIMER: **if i owned naruto there would be a lot of changes to the show... (but sadly i dont)

**Chapter 10**

Ino had taken forever, in Naruto's opinion. She eventually came, and brought the two to Kiba, Iruka, and the dog. She said that their rooms are being taken care of and will be ready soon, then she left. Kiba stared at the two angrily, Iruka just raised an eyebrow. They explained what had happened; Kiba was about to yell, then Ino came back in and said that she would show them to their rooms.

Kiba and Akamaru had a fairly big room; he had argued a long time with her about how Akamaru stays with him, and not in the horse stables. After many yells and curses later he had won, with a promise of not letting Akamaru out of the room unless going outside. Iruka had a slightly smaller room, but it was still pretty big. Naruto and Gaara had the biggest room. They had also argued with Ino about how they stay together. She didn't feel like making a big fuss again, so she just let it be. The three rooms weren't next to each other, but they were in the same hall. Ino had said to stay in the room until further notice. Our favorite ball of sunshine was not happy, pout and everything; he wanted to explore around the castle a little. Gaara was literally restraining him from leaving the room.

"Gaara! Let Go!" Gaara had secured his arms around Naruto's waist and was pulling him away from the door.

"We can't leave!"

"Why?! You don't like being here as much as me! It is so boring!"

"I don't feel like getting in trouble right now!" he said still struggling with Naruto.

"When has that stopped us!"

"We are human now!"

"Sooo!"

Just then a lady entered the room. The two were still arguing and struggling together. She just sweat dropped.

"Uuhh… Excuse me."

"Gaara!"

"No!"

"Excuse me!"

They turned to the women in the room. She had long wavy black hair, and piercing red eyes, but kind in its own way. She was wearing a black and white dress that went to her knees. It looked like bandages were wrapping her whole body, but it was a dress. She had a red under shirt, cause the sleeves went to her elbows, and it showed a little in the front. She also had fancy black high heels.

"Well now that I have your attention. My name is Kurenai. I'm the royal seamstress."

"Uuhh…hi." Naruto was dumfounded. Gaara let go of Naruto since he stop struggling.

"My name is Gaara."

"…OH! I'm Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of his shocked state and gave her a grin.

"Yes, now would you two please stand still." She took out a an long yellow thing that had black numbers on it.

"…Why?"

"I have to take your measurements, for your new wardrobe."

"Huh?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the blonde boy. "I was told by Sasuke-Sama, that you are to be staying here for little while, and your boat sank so you probably need a new wardrobe. I'm here to get your measurements, for I can get started."

"But, we already bought cloths at the market…"

"Those commoner cloths wont do when your staying as guests in the castle." She stated

"Where are the bags we brought with us?" Gaara asked

"Did you check the closet?"

Gaara went to the door to the side of the room.

"Well while he checks, I will start with you sweetie." She smiled

Naruto was bit reluctant, but let her measure him. After she was done, Gaara said he was the same as Naruto, so there was no need.

"All right then, I'm done measuring. I already measured the others. Once I am done I will be back to give your new cloths, for diner."

"Diner?"

"Yes, I am to make you acceptable cloths for dinner today, when you dine with the royal family."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Your cloths will be ready as soon as I'm done, and I think you have dinner in a few hours…" she was mumbling from there.

"Thank you."

Kurenai snapped out of her daze, and turned to the smiling teen. "You're welcome sweetie. I will be back with your cloths. Then I will be bringing the rest of your wardrobe." She left the room.

"She was nice…but those bastards! Why can't we wear are own cloths?! I will never get humans!"

"Just be happy it wasn't them who came and took our measurements."

"What do you mean our measurements! I was one she measured! And besides being all high and mighty I don't think they would have bothered."

"since when do you think?"

"Shut up!"

"I see my kits are having a fun time." A voice snickered.

Naruto's necklace was glowing, then it showed kyuubi's face.

"Kyu, Where have you been?!"

"Why so angry kit? If I remember correctly I left you as an happy idiot last time."

"Not funny…"

"Well how have you guys been? Has anyone hurt you? Did you find them yet?"

"We are fine Kyu. No one has hurt us, and yes we found them, but…"

"They are total bastards." Naruto interrupted Gaara.

"So you have found them."

"More like they found us." Gaara stated

"Interesting…Where is that mermaid, and the humans?"

"Well Iruka-Sensei, and Kiba are in their rooms. Sis is probably at the shelter, and the teme is somewhere with his asshole cousin." Naruto answered

"Teme? Asshole cousin?"

"The teme is the king, his name is Sasuke. His asshole of a cousin is a king too, but of a different land, and his name is Neji."

"I like the names you gave them kit."

"I know right!"

The three of them continued to talk. Gaara and Naruto filling Kyuubi in on everything. They didn't notice the time passing by. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You have to go Kyu."

"Isn't this how I left last time?"

"Bye Kyu." The twins said in unison.

"Seeya kits." Kyuubi's face disappeared and the gem was blue again.

"Come in."

"Hey guys! Was it a good thing I knock this time?"

Naruto smiled "Hi Kurenai!"

Kurenai smiled at the two boys sitting on the bed. "Here are your cloths. Go put them on in the bathroom." She was holding out her arms with the cloths in her hands, as a gesture for them to take it.

Gaara and Naruto took the cloths and went in the bathroom to change. They walked out two minutes later with their new outfits on. Naruto had on a button up white shirt, with cuffs around his wrists. He didn't button the top three buttons, so it showed a good proportion of his neck and little bit of his chest. He had on pants, which were like his jeans, just a little bit more fancy, naruto couldn't really tell the difference. On his feet were these brown leather shoes. (she did not make the shoes) Gaara had on a tight black turtleneck shirt that showed his toned body well. He had pants just like Naruto's only they were a tan color, and the same pair of shoes.

"You guys look great! If I wasn't married with a daughter, I probably would be a fangirl." She laughed. "The rest of your wardrobe will be here after diner. Now I have to go and give Kiba and Iruka their cloths." She motioned to the dress and other outfit in her hands.

"Thanks Kurenai. Could I ask you something?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Could my cloths be orange?"

"Sure, but I already made some of them, so not all of them will be orange."

"That's ok, my favorite color is orange, that is why I asked. Not all of my cloths have to be orange."

"Ok, bye guys." She smiled as she left the room.

~*~

"I can't wait to meet them."

"You are getting better Hinata." Kakashi smiled. Or at least what you could tell from behind his mask.

Hinata's face turned slightly pink. "Th-Thank you Kakashi."

"So there are four of them."

"Yes Temari. And one of them is rather a beauty."

"I feel sorry for the poor sole that had caught your eye Kakashi."

"Why so mean Shika?"

"I'm only saying the truth…troublesome."

"Temari here is what I owe you." Kakashi handed her the money.

"Now Hinata." Kakashi handed Hinata here money. "Here is your book." Temari held out the orange book. Kakashi took it gratefully.

~*~

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba (Akamaru stayed in the room), and Iruka were being led by a maid to the dinning room. Iruka was wearing a lovely green evening dress and high heels. She had a little trouble walking. Kiba had a brown coat over a gray shirt, and silk brown pants that matched his jacket. He also had leather shoes, only they were gray. They entered the dinning room, with Kiba still gawking at his outfit.

"You may sit down. Sasuke-Sama, and that rest will be here shortly." After that said, the maid exited the room.

The four of them took a seat.

"I hope they at least have ramen."

"Dude, you are obsesst with ramen. Ever since you had some at the market!"

"I can't help it if it is the best food in the world!"

"Ramen is not the best food in the world."

"Says you."

"Why you little…" Just as Kiba was about to reach over to Naruto, the door opened to show the ice prince and the rest.

"Ahhh, our guests are here." The man known as Kakashi smiled.

Feeling like he should say something. "Hi." Naruto said awkwardly.

~*~

i decided to end on a small cliffy, so dont try to hate me too much. and as for Kurenai, i see her as a motherly figure in this story so you might see more of her, maybe her family too... Reviews Greatly Wanted!


	13. Chapter 11

laa la la la-lula laa la la lula laa...I HATE THIS SONG! well i dont hate, i acctually like it, only it is stuck in my head! it is sooooo anoying! i gues i just have to live with it till it decides to leave...IT WONT LEAVE!

to: **librarycat9 -** i did? oh well, thanks for telling me :) and NJ is boring, but that is my opinion...

to: **xHanako -** i have somthing like that planned...just read and see ;)

to: **Sexy-chan -** taylor lautner's abs are not fake! (to ur friend - u are welcome, but you are dead wrong!)

to: **ChibiNekoBandit - **orange naruto :D

to: **AspergianStoryteller -** Go Kurenai! and i think you are right, he's into kink XD

to: **smiles13 -** i thank ye very much :3

to: **HorsesRain -** i feel that Kurenai dosent have much of a roll in the series, so i added her to the story =3, and u are totally right about the Hi thing XD, once i called my friend's name over and over till she was like WHAT! and im like hi XD

to: **Angel of Dark and Light -** =) thanks

to: **Anonymous Sister of the Author -** another update is up! c=

**DISCLAIMER: **once again i do not own naruto, but i really wish i did.

**Chapter 11**

"Ahhh, our guests are here." The man known as Kakashi smiled.

Feeling like he should say something. "Hi." Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke and Neji took one look at Naruto and Gaara, and their eyes widened at the site before them. Naruto had his bare neck and little bit of chest exposed to the Uchiha. It was lean and smooth, yet looked soft like baby's skin. His golden hair framed his face nicely and the three scar marks on his checks just seemed to blend into his exotic beauty. His stunning sky blue eyes however just seemed to shine with curiosity, which gave him a childlike feature that fitted him perfectly. _I have seen the dobe before, and even then I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, but I didn't expect that much of a difference with just a new pair of clothes! Then again Kurenai is very excellent at her job… What am I doing? I'm a Uchiha damit!_ Gaara's toned body was easily shown through the tight thin material that he was wearing. His hair was a bit messy, but seemed natural on the red head, and was parted for you can see the heart over his left eye. His eyes were distant and glaring, but Neji was attracted to the danger that held in the red head's eyes. _Gaara looks…enticing. Those clothes suit him well; it brings out a certain demonic beauty in the him. Get a hold of yourself Neji!_

The two quickly looked away, hoping no one saw them staring at the twins. Lucky for them, no one did. Sasuke sat at the head of the table, with Kakashi seated to his right. Neji on his left. Shikamaru next to Neji, with his Temari at his side. Finally Hinata next to Temari. (in order to the right it goes sasuke, kakashi, iruka, gaara, naruto, kiba, a bunch of empty chairs, hinata, temari, shikamaru, neji, and sasuke again…usually in rich or royal families the whole table is not filled unless it is a party – my friend told me that)

"Iruka, Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba, let me introduce you to the rest of the royal family." The four heads that was mentioned turned to Kakashi.

"This young man next to Neji-Kun, is Shikamaru and next to him, is his wife Temari."

"_troublesome -_ Nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all ours." Iruka said politely.

"And last but not least, Neji's little sister Hinata-Chan."

"H-Hello" She was turning a cherry red.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Kiba." He held out his hand to her. She shook it hesitantly.

"Kiba already said his name. Naruto is the blonde one. His twin brother Gaara is the red head next to him. And this lovely lady is Iruka." Iruka blushed at Kakashi's words.

Just then the waiters came out carrying steaming silver platters. They laid them on the table, and the food was chicken teriyaki, grilled salmon, salad, rice, some type of soup, and a bunch of other dishes. Everyone took some food on their plate and began to eat. At the other end of the table stood a fat man that wore nothing but white, and had a very tall hat.

"De-Delicious Choji."

"Yes very good." Temari chimes in.

"The food is excellent Choji. Just as always." Sasuke spoke to the one known as Choji.

"Thank you Sasuke-Sama. I always do my best when preparing your food." Choji smiles "So, how do the guests like it?"

"It is great! Better than Kiba's sister!" Naruto smiles ever so brightly.

"Hey! My sis is a good chef! But I have to admit this really good."

"… It is good."

"Don't mind Gaara. He likes it!"

"It is very good. Could you by any chance show me how to cook some of this?" Iruka asked.

"It would be my pleasure madam."

"Please call me Iruka."

"All right, I will leave you to eat in peace." Choji left the room.

During the dinner there was some conversation. Mostly Naruto was talking.

"Hey teme. Why are we the only ones eating? I have seen more people in this place. Why aren't they eating with us?" There were a few giggles and hidden smirks, at Naruto's name for Sasuke.

"Cause they are the servents, and they have their own quarters to eat. Some of the help here do have their own family to eat with too dobe."

"Don't call me that! And do you mean Kurenai?"

"She is one of them."

Also Kiba kept a small conversation with Hinata. Kakashi every so often said something to Iruka to make her blush (Not Like That! Perverts!). Temari joined the conversation with Naruto and took over Sasuke's position in the conversation.

~*~

Dinner was over, and the servants took the finished desserts off the table. The ten occupants of the table started to get up. Gaara's foot got stuck on something, he is guessing on one of the chair legs, and he started to tumble, but someone caught him before he fell.

"Careful."

"Thanks." Gaara looked up to see Neji holding him. Gaara could feel a small blush coming on, from being so close. "Excuse me." He pushed away, but not before Neji saw the tint of pink on Gaara's checks.

"Gaara you ok?"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"Are you sure? You are turning red!"

That only made Gaara turn a brighter shade of red. "Come on let's go." Gaara took Naruto's wrist and left to their room. Neji had a satisfying smirk on his face watching the two go.

"That worked in your favor."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sasuke-Sama."

Sasuke smirked a knowing smirk "hn."

~*~

Gaara and Naruto entered their room. Gaara let go of Naruto's wrist.

"Gaara I think you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Gaara. Forgive me?" Naruto had his big puppy dog eyes.

He let out a small sigh "I forgive you."

"YAY." Naruto glomped Gaara.

"Get off." Gaara was getting angry.

"K. Hey did Kureni bring our clothes?" Naruto went to the closet to check.

"Don't know."

"Gaara look at these clothes! They are so cool dattebayo!"

The closet was filled with different colored patterned shirts, many different pants. There seemed to be a different pair of shoes for each meal of the day for a whole week, without using the same one over again, and that was for both of them. The closet also had the clothes they bought, at the market the other day, hanging.

"Did Kurenai do all of this?!"

"I guess she had some help."

"We should give her a gift!"

"And what would that be?"

"…I don't know…Oh! How about we give her a jewel from our bag?!"

"Sure." Naruto smiled at Gaara, but that smiled slowly faded. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"We are making so many new friends. We don't have many friends at the Queendom. In fact everyone hates us. I am really going to hate to say goodbye to the humans. Even the teme."

"…Just don't think about it. And Naruto that is not true. We have Baa-Chan, Sakura, Iruka, Kyuubi, and we will have TenTen when we go home."

"Yeah, your right Gaara." Naruto smiled, but Gaara could tell it was forced.

"Hey Naruto"

"?"

"When everyone is asleep, lets go out and have a look around the place."

Naruto's face started to grow into an earsplitting grin. "Now your talking Gaara!"

- - -

The moon was high in the sky. The twins were waiting by the window till the moon was directly in the middle of the sky. Once the moon was in place, Naruto and Gaara left their room. The two were wondering the halls in their pajamas.

"Ok Gaara, I don't think anyone is up. Where should we go?"

"You decide."

"Well…we have already seen the entrance, the living room, the dinning room, Kiba's room, and Iruka's room. Let's find the Kitchen. I'm hungry."

"You could have just said that."

"I'm hungry."

"I think the kitchen was near the dinning room."

They wondered off through the palace.

"I think we are lost."

"HOW CA…" Gaara covered Naruto's mouth.

"You want to wake up all the humans? You have to be more quiet."

"sorry…How can we be lost!?"

"I think we went down the wrong hall."

"damn this sucks."

"Let's just keep walking. We are bound to find something we recognize."

Eventually they came across the doors that lead to the gardens, in the back of the palace. They decided to walk the paths of the gardens. There were many paths. All surrounded with lovely flowers. They took the path that went to the left, and it led to a lake. The water was reflecting the full moon and the stars of the night sky. The gentle breeze swept over Naruto and Gaara.

"Wow! It's beautiful here."

Gaara was looking into the water. Memorized by the small movements of the water.

Naruto was looking all around the lake. Then he looked toward the castle. "Hey Gaara. Look, that window right there is our window."

Gaara looked in the direction Naruto's finger was pointing. And surely enough there was the to their room.

"I can't believe we totally missed this lake when we were look out the window."

"I like this place, it is quiet."

"…Let's make this place ours Gaara."

"It's not our garden."

"You know what I mean!"

Gaara smirked. "I know."

"…Want to go for a swim?"

"finally."

The twins jumped into the water. It was a little cold at first, but instantly they began to swim around. The lake was deeper than it appeared and there was plenty of fish all over. The two enjoyed themselves, feeling the water they have missed for a while. They must have been under water for longer than an hour. Once they were done having fun chasing the fishes, they resurfaced.

"Gaara we are soaking wet." Naruto was laughing.

"Going in with our clothes on was not the best idea." Gaara smiled, one of his rare smiles.

Naruto yawned. "I'm really sleepy now."

Gaara spotted a tree that they could both lay under. "We will sleep here till morning. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting lost in there again."

Naruto nodded his agreement, and together they laid under the tree and fell fast asleep.

~*~

there u go. and if u dont understand the swim thing, remeber they still have all their mermaid abilities just no tail, even thoug they are humans(iruka too) from here there is going to be more sasunaruness and nejigaara in future chaptys! so hold on tight! and like i always type REVIEW! (and thous of u who are wondering what song is stuck in my head, it is 'Boy in a Rock and Roll Band' by the pierces)


	14. Chapter 12

IM SO SORRY EVERYBODY! my internet has been down for the past few days so i could not update my the storie T-T i am soo sorry about that. BUT now it is back on YAYS!!! 8D i hope you enjoy this chapty 83 ... updates might be a bit slower because my lab top has been acting weird again and might need to go back to the doctors TT-TT so don't worry im still updating!

to: **xHanako -** did i forget to mention it was summer? ^^'

to: **librarycat9 - **\*0*/ -- (lol)

to: **smiles13 -** the little green dude! his voice is really cool!

to: **chocorange -** yeah since i made iruka a girl i decided to make him wear a dress XD

to: **darkyaoiwriter -** So glad :D

to: **Sexy-chan -** OMG that is not somthing to joke about! poor puppy *cries with you*

to: **ChibiNekoBandit -** well you know how you are readying a story and you are waiting for the next chapter to be updated, but it takes like a month! or more than a month! to be updated, well i hate that so i try to update on a schedual...key word is TRY =3

**DISCLAIMER:** i was looking back at a couple chaters and i just saw that i forgot to put this thing in chapter 8 so to those who have noticed, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!...well i dont feel like changing it, so to those who noticed, you may go back to chapty 8 and feel the guilt that it is all your fault that i didnt correct that mistake and put a disclaimer, go ahead go back to chapter 8 and cry, go right ahead...oh yeah...naruto isnt mine, but like many people i will hunt kishimoto to the ends of the earth till he gives naruto to me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 12**

There was a knock on Iruka's door. "Madam, you must get up for breakfast." A maid said.

"I will be right there."

- - -

A knock on Kiba's door. "Sir, you must get up for breakfast." The maid said.

"ne n-Nnooo…five more minutes Sis."

A bit annoyed, she entered the room, and went straight to the big pile of sheets that was Kiba. (akamaru is on a couch, on the other side of the room) She took grip on one of the blankets, and pulled. Kiba completely tumbled out of the bed, and banged his head on the floor.

"OOOooowwww!"

"You must get up Sir." She smiled.

"Oww…You enjoyed that didn't you." A glare was sent her way.

"In a sense." Still smiling

- - -

Knocks on the boy's room. "Sirs, you must get up. It is time for breakfast." The same maid said.

There came no reply. She went in to the room. One look around told her no one was here. She started to panic. _Where are they? They mustn't have left?! Oh I could lose my job! I must go tell Kakashi-Sama!_ She ran out of the room.

~*~

… "WHat!"

"I'm very sorry Kakashi-Sama, but when I entered the room they were not there." She said shacking.

"This is not good."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sama."

"Continue with your duties. I will deal with this."

"Yes Sir." She dashed off in relief.

"This is bad. This is really bad. What am I to tell Sasuke-Sama? Well they couldn't have left the palace; otherwise the guards would have stopped them. So they must be somewhere in the castle still. But where?" Kakashi sighed. "I guess I have to tell Sasuke. He is not going to like this…and right before breakfast too." He took out his book and headed to Sasuke's room.

~*~

Naruto and Gaara were still sleeping soundly unaware of all that is happening.

~*~

Kakashi looked in the Sasuke's room, the parlor, the dinning room, even the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found. Then Kakashi spotted Shikamaru, walking down the hall.

"Yo Shika."

"Oh hey Kakashi."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sasuke-Sama is would you?"

"I think he and Neji headed off to the gardens to have a sword fight, before breakfast. Since their last one got interrupted."

"Thanks Shika." Kakashi turned and was heading for the gardens.

"Whatever."

~*~

Meanwhile, in one of the back gardens, two figures were clashing swords. Their quick movement was swift and agile. One of them had his hair tied back, with a pure silver sword that had an engraved carving of a bird. The other had a black onyx sword, with the Uchiha crest of a fan on it. The onyx sword clashed with the silver and tossed it aside. In the middle of the man's shock, the other held the black sword to his throat.

"You lose."

Neji grunted. "It appears I have."

"Pick up your sword. I believe breakfast is ready." Neji had an annoyed scowl on his face, he picked up his sword.

The two headed back towards the mansion. They walked at a slow pace in no rush to join the others for breakfast. Neji look around and slightly smiled at the scenery around them. There were flowers on the sides of the stone path and swaying trees in the distance. _Calm and peaceful, a real difference from when Itachi was ruler._ He looked to his side and saw a small path that led through the trees.

"Sasuke, where does this lead?"

"That path leads to my mother's favorite place. Her lake."

"Her lake?"

"Yeah, she used to love taking me and my brother on a small boat out on the lake. Whenever she was troubled she would go there. So we referred to it as her lake."

"Hmm I'm guessing you haven't been to the lake in a while."

"hn."

"Why don't we take a small detour? I'm sure no one would mind."

"hn" they went down the path.

~*~

"Where the fuck are they!" Kakashi was stating to get a little pissed.

~*~

Sasuke and Neji reached the lake. The lake was shining in the morning sun; it looked like millions of small shinning jewels were floating in the clear liquid. However that was not what the two were looking at though. Under a tree was Naruto and Gaara, they slept soundly next to one another back to back. Their soft breathing and the small rustle of the trees were in perfect sync. The only sound in the silence. Neji and Sasuke's faces were turning a light tint of red, and their breathes hitched. _How in the world did those idiots get here? They have their pajamas on. Did they sleep here? Well that's obvious, those dobes._

"Sasuke, how…"

"I don't know."

"…Come on, we can't leave them here."

Neji and Sasuke went next to the sleeping boys and picked them up bridle style. The sleeping boys were somewhat wet. Sasuke and Neji's faces turned a brighter red, at the see-through fabric they were just noticing. They could see Naruto and Gaara almost completely naked, except for their boxers.

"Why are they wet?"

"We'll ask them later; right now let's get them inside."

While they were walking, Naruto turned into Sasuke's chest, and snuggled against the warmth. Gaara had his head resting on Neji's sholder, while he clung on to his shirt like it was a life supporter. Both men were battling a hard battle at trying to keep their blushes down. They were losing.

On his way back from the garden, where Sasuke does his sword fights, Kakashi spots the king and his cousin. He quickens his walk to catch up with them.

"Sasuke. Neji." The two halted.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I went to find you, and tell you that…" Just then he noticed that Sasuke and Neji were carrying something. And that something was the missing boys. "That you should tell me when you take your guests out and tire them out like that. Really it is just shameful, they don't even have any red marks. If you want, I could lend you guys my book, it be no trouble at all." He may have had a mask in front of his face, but anyone in a five mile radius could tell he was enjoying himself.

"You fool, we found them sleeping by the lake." Sasuke's voice was agitated, but his and Neji's faces were bright red.

"By the lake. Now why would they be there?"

"Well they are wet. So I think they were swimming." Neji respond, returning the mood back to normal.

"We got to bring them inside. They probably will get a cold soon if we don't get them into warm clothes."

They walked on to the castle. Once they entered the building, the twins started to ster. The first to open his eyes was Naruto. He blinked for a second then closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to the warm thing he thought was a pillow. A chuckle could be heard from Kakashi's direction.

"Dobe."

"mm…don't call me that teme."

"Dobe wake up."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes again. He stared straight at Sasuke's face and wondered why it was so close. Then realization hit.

"Oh My God!" Naruto struggled out of sasuke's hands. Sasuke let Naruto go, and he fell with a Thump.

"Ow! Bastard!"

"Are you up now?"

Naruto stood up. "Yeah I'm up." Naruto glared at the teme.

"Dobe, what were you doing by the lake? And why are you and Gaara wet?"

"huh?" Naruto had a confused exspersion on his face. Then the memory of him and Gaara sneaking out, flashed through his mind. "Oh! The lake me and Gaara found."

"You and Gaara found the lake?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Yeah we were walking down the halls, cause I was hungry, then we got lost. After a while we found the doors to the gardens behind this place. We were exploring the garden and came across that lake."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"Why were you up last night."

"I said I was hungry…Where's Gaara?"

"I have him."

Naruto turned to Neji. "Gaara! Put him down!"

Gaara started to ster again. He slowly opened his eyes. "Naruto, shut up." Then he came to the realization of where he was. He turned to Neji with an ice cold glare "Put me down." Unaffected by the glare Neji still put the boy down.

"What's going on?" Gaara moved next to Naruto.

"Sasuke and Neji here found you two by the lake in the garden asleep. What is all that about?"

"I told you, we got lost, then we found the lake."

"But why were you sleeping there, and why are you two wet?" Kakashi continued.

They looked down at the damp pajamas, and just realized that they were still wet. Gaara looked back to Kakashi. "We got lost and found the lake. We slept there because we didn't want to get lost again, and we were sleepy. As for being wet, Naruto fell in and I went after him." Naruto scowled at Gaara's last sentence.

"Well, be more careful, and please tell someone where you are going, one of the maids had a heart attack when she found you two not in the room."

"We are not babies!" Naruto was puffing out his checks.

"dobe."

"Stop calling me that teme!"

"As much as this is amusing, I think Naruto and Gaara should go back to their room and change. Everyone is probably wondering where we are, since we're late for breakfast."

"We'll take them there Kakashi. You go to the dinning room and tell everyone we will be right there."

~*~

Once everyone was at the table, breakfast was finally served. Iruka and Kiba were on top of Naruto and Gaara wondering where they whir. They reassured them they were fine. After breakfast, Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi was going to show Kiba, Gaara, Iruka, and Naruto around the place. Hinata offered to come, Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome and his wife was arguing with one of the maids for what ever reason that Temari wants to complain about.

"Okay, I will be with Hinata showing Kiba and Iruka-chan around. While you two will show Naruto and Gaara around."

"W-Why can't we a-all go together?"

"Cause I said so Hinata-Sama." He smiled

"Kakashi you are a strange man."

"Thankyou Neji-kun."

The two groups split up. Naruto was a bit annoyed that he couldn't stay with Iruka and Kiba, but didn't complain cause he had Gaara.

"Is there somewhere you guys want to go?"

"I don't know. Wherever is fine."

"Have you two seen the stables?"

"Stables?"

"I will take that as a no."

~*~

i felt like ending here...i no there wasnt much sasunaru or nejigaara but there was some! and there will be more so just be happy! anyway REVIEW!...please? i will put kurenai in the next chapty if you do.


	15. Chapter 13

KYA! UPDATE! it has been soooo long, well maybe not that long, but still preaty long in my standards =P, anyway...i did say that updates would take a bit longer (TT_TT so sad! TT-TT), but im so glad all of you are waiting paitently for me! it makes me so happy TTWTT. Well enjoy and sorry it is a tad bit short Xo doh!

to: **smiles13 -** my bad my bad, i didn't see ^^'

to: **yugi001 -** oh thanks, im glad you thought it was funny =)

to: **xHanako -** XD lol you got it down packed!

to: **HorsesRain -** i thought so too! 83

to: **darkyaoiwriter -** very...:)

to: **librarycat9 -** yes Gaara X), and i get the Kakashi pirate, but highwayman?

to: **Silvermane1 -** =3

to: **ChibiNekoBandit -** i appreciate the kind words^^, and lol don't worry ur not alone on the not corroperating thing XD

to: **Sexy-chan -** im hoping more for breaking dawn, i want to see cute little Nesie!

to: **Musik2400 -** well i cant keep you waiting ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** sadly naruto is not mine *goes in sasuke's emo corner*

Sasuke: HEY! Get out! This is my corner!

Me: To Bad! I'm using it!

**Chapter 13**

Iruka, Kiba, Kakashi, and Hinata has split up with Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. They are on the other side of the palace.

"Down this corridor is the servants' wing. There is where they reside for the night or when they are done with their duties for the day." Kakashi spoke in a monotone mannor.

"Ka-Kakashi, I have never been down to the servants' quarters."

"I'm not surprised Hinata-Sama, normally you wouldn't have anything to do with being here, so we didn't show you this corridor." They turned to a new hallway that led to a big wooden door. Kakashi opened the door with ease. What greeted them on the other side was an open court yard and many soldiers. Some of them were clashing swords other, were talking and having friendly conversation. Most of them had clad armor, but some others had clothing similar to the ANBU, however their colors were dark green for the jacket and dark blue for the clothing under, also they had no masks. "These people are the king's private soldiers. The ones without armor are specialists that have abilities similar to the Elite Guard. However they work under the king only." Kakshi spoke with an assumed smile.

"KAKASHI!"

"…oh no."

"KAKASHI! How are dear rival! Are you to challenge your youthful side and have another go at it with me! Mighty Gai!" The man stood in front of them in a bright green jumpsuit, and the dark green vest. His hair was black, cut in a bowl cut, and he had really big eye brows.

"Hello Gai, no I am not here for your childish acts, but showing some guests around." He gestured to Kiba and Iruka. "and aren't you the one who always challenges me?"

"Well HELLO new youthful friends. We don't usually have visitors!" Gai gave a bright smile and thumps up, totally ignoring Kakashi. Then he looked Kiba. "You! Young man. You look like you could bring out your inner YOUTH!"

"Who! Me?!"

"Yes you, take this sword!" out of nowhere Gai tossed Kiba a sword and took a fighting stance with his own sword.

"WHa…!!!" Gai started striking, and Kiba was blocking as fast as he could. After a good minute Kiba started to take the offensive. "Hey, I'm not bad at this."

"Don't let your guard down!..."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Sorry about Gai. He may be a good fighter, but he can be a bit much sometimes."

"It's all right, as long as Kiba is ok." Iruka replied.

"Ka-Kakashi, where is Lee?"

"Lee?"

Kakashi let out another sigh. "Rock Lee is a miniature Gai. Gai is his father, but he calls him Gai-sensei. Right how he is on gate patrol."

"Your going down!" Kiba yelled

"Ho ho, your youth is starting to shine!"

Hinata was watching the match with amusement, slightly blushing at Kiba. Kakashi moved next to Iruka.

"You know, you looked very pretty in that evening gown yesterday." He whispered into her ear.

Iruka blushed at his words. "Thank you. However I found the shoes a bit uncomfortable."

"That is not good. If you ever fell uncomfortable again, all you have to do is just tell me, and I will take care of it."

Iruka knew he was just being a gentleman, but couldn't help that her blushed deepened. "I think we should continue with the tour." She said trying to change the subject.

"You are right. Gai stop fooling around. Hinata-Sama and I must show these two around."

"Yes, Kakashi. We can spare another time." Gai took Kiba's sword and waved goodbye, as the four left.

"I'm going to beat you next time!" Kiba called out.

"That's the spirit! Let your inner youth shine!"

"He is weird, but a good match!" Kiba said after they had gone.

"Y-You looked like you w-were having fun."

"Yeah it was!" He smiled at her.

Hinata blushed.

~*~

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji arrived at the stables. The stables are a long barn like building, separate from the mansion. It is at the very back of the gardens, however there was a big open field surrounded by a fence, which seemed to go for miles.

"Here are the sta…"

"Wow! Come on Gaara!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him into the building. Totally forgetting Sasuke and Neji.

Once inside he saw all the stalls. There were many, a total of 20, or more, Naruto didn't count them all. He was more attracted to the animals inside the stalls. They were big, huge, bigger than Naruto and Gaara. They were memorized.

"Wow, what are these animals?"

"You, have never seen a horse?"

Gaara and Naruto turned to their guides.

"So?" Gaara retorted

Neji sighed. Naruto looked at the horses again. There was one in almost every stall. He spotted one that to him stood out. It was pure black and one of the biggest in the stable, it also had peculiar red eyes. Its coat was shinny, and Naruto wondered if it felt as smooth as it looked. He walked up to it, and lifted a hand to his nose, wanting to pet it.

"Careful, that one has a bit of a temper." Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I just wanted to pet it."

"Sharingan, doesn't like anyone touching him but me."

"Is he yours?"

"hn"

"Figures." Sasuke's vain throbbed.

Naruto continued what he was doing and slowly reached forward to pet Sharingan. The horse fidgeted a little but nudged into the warm hand. Sasuke was amazed, but didn't let it show.

"He seems fine to me!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke.

"hn"

Gaara was watching Naruto, making sure his big brother wouldn't get hurt by the horse. Then his attention got adverted, by another horse in a stall. It was a medium sized horse compared to the others; it had a shade of brown coat that almost looked red. It's legs were a sandy color. Gaara approached the animal.

"That one's name is Velvet."

Gaara didn't pay attention to Neji. He mimicked what Naruto had done, and started to pet the timid beast.

"Do you want to ride Velvet?" Gaara's head perked up at the mention of being able to ride the horse.

Naruto heard what Neji had said. "We can ride them!"

"Yeah dobe, choose a horse."

"Bastard!"

Naruto stopped petting Sharingan (much to the horse's disappointment), and started to wonder down the stable. Neji and Sasuke, were opening the gates and saddling up Velvet, Sharingan, and a random white horse for Neji. Naruto was still searching the stalls. Then a noise caught his attention. A light yellow horse started to trot and stamp in place, almost telling Naruto to pick her. He approached the animal and she clamed down. Naruto knew for sure that he wanted to ride her.

"Teme! I pick this horse!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. "Her name is Nala."

"I want to ride Nala."

- - -

They were outside and Sasuke was helping Naruto onto the Nala. She was egger, but waiting patiently. Neji was helping Gaara onto Velvet.

"Ok dobe, put your foot here, and swing your other leg around."

"Don't call me that teme!"

"Do you prefer idiot."

"No, bastard!"

"Then stop talking and swing your leg around, dobe." Naruto did as he was told. Landing on the saddle with some difficulty

Gaara was having a bit of trouble.

"Just do what Naruto did. You will be fine."

He didn't want to admit it but he was a bit scared. What if he fell? What if the horse knocks him down? Will it be alright? So Gaara was bit hesitant.

Neji saw this and tried to help the unsure boy. "Put your left foot here." Gaara obeyed.

"Now swing your right leg over the horse." Gaara did so, but his left foot slipped and he started to fall. Neji caught him, but that caused both of them to fall to the ground, Gaara on top of Neji.

"We have got to stop doing this."

Gaara flushed out of embarrassment.

"Gaara! You ok?" Naruto called. He saw the whole thing.

"I'm fine Naruto."

"Neji?"

"I'm ok."

- - -

The four of them had finally got on their horses and started to ride off. Nala started to ride ahead, even though Naruto tried to slow her down. Sasuke was close behind. Not to long Naruto and Sasuke were so far ahead of Neji and Gaara, that Neji suggested to ride back and wait for them. Gaara was against it at first, but gave in and rode back with Neji.

Naruto was tiring to slow down, but gave up and was enjoying being in front of everybody. Then Naruto looked back and only saw Sasuke. He pulled up on the rains, stopping Nala. Sasuke came to halt.

"hn dobe." Naruto jumped down and stretched his legs.

"Where are Gaara and Neji?"

Sasuke looked back and noticed they were the only ones in sight. He jumped down as well. "My guess is that you rode too far ahead, and we lost them."

"Teme it is not my fault! Nala wouldn't slow down!"

They started to argue. The two horses practically rolled their eyes. Nala, wanting to ride again, came up behind Naruto and nudged him with her nose. Naruto wasn't expecting the action, and fell forward. His lips meeting a very shocked Sasuke's. The two stood there, frozen, lips connected.

~*~

CLIFFY! well i'm leaving it here for now, ooo the suspense! review so i can update faster and not leave you guys hanging ;3


	16. Chapter 14

ugh! i'm such a fail. this was originally longer but i FORGOT TO SAVE!!! XP so i had to right the whole chapter over! i got bored after a while and stopped typing and that is why it is short... i hate that it dosent atomatically save everytime i type something. -_- anyway i didnt put kurenai in the previous chapter so i put her in this one =) even though i completly failed please try to enjoy this chapty ^^

to: **librarycat9 -** ok now i see the highwayman, and as for sharigan, i couldn't resist XD

to: **fullmoonwolf950 -** ???

to: **iStoleYourChips **(i want them back) **-** this story was based of that movie =3

to: **Blarh -** ^u^...sorry this would have been updated thursday, but sadly **'read on top'**

to: **Ilovenarusasu -** im sorry i didnt update sooner...

to: **HorsesRain -** *insert dramtic music here* lol

to: **Sexy-Chan -** who dosent want to see nesie? and i have heard of rosario + vampire, but i have never read the mange or watched the show, but i looked into it a little and it has peaked my interest. i going to watch the show (i hear there are 2 seasons) and if i think of a decent story for the mpreg, i will pm you if i do publish it^^ (and i found out his name is spelled Ginei, not Genei)

to: **angelstar2495 -** if you are reading this you got the pm ^^

to: **yugi007 -** yes, GO GAI!

to: **xHanako -** Nala is a real horse i rode last summer. my friend took me horseback riding with her family, it was fun! the other horses i made up.

to: **ChibiNekoBandit -** YOU HAVE A HORSE!!! 8O

to: **smiles13 -** ^^ i had to get to it at some point ^^

to: **suli -** thanks for the review 8D and ur name is from 'Monsters Inc.' (do not ask me how i know that)

**DISCLAIMER:** characters of naruto are not mine

**Chapter 14**

They started to argue. The two horses practically rolled their eyes. Nala, wanting to ride again, came up behind Naruto and nudged him with her nose. Naruto wasn't expecting the action, and fell forward. His lips meeting a very shocked Sasuke's. The two stood there, frozen, lips connected.

It seemed like an eternity flew by, then Sasuke closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and brought him closer. Naruto didn't know what to do! He had a mixture of shock and pleasure wash over him, his mind became hazy. He completely forgot his surroundings, and gave in to the raven. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and kissed back. Sasuke leaned forward to have more of Naruto; they fell to the ground, sasuke on top of Naruto. He licked Naruto's lip, asking for entrance, which Naruto gladly gave. Sasuke's tongue slipped in, and the two battled for dominance, with Sasuke winning. Naruto let out a small moan, then they broke apart with the need for air.

Naruto was panting heavily, and looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were staring intently at him with such longing, he was breathing hard. Then Sasuke registered what he was doing, and quickly got off Naruto. His face was flushed.

"I-I I'm sorry. I don't know what had just happened." He help Naruto to his feet. The blonde boy was a bit dazed, but immediately recalled everything and turned a deep, deep red. "We better get going."

"y-ye Yeah."

They got back on their horses, and headed back to the stables. Neither of them spoke a word. Sasuke could swear his horse was laughing.

~*~

Gaara was getting anxious. He didn't know how long he had been waiting. Gaara didn't mind waiting, especially since he got to brush Velvet, however he didn't like that every time he turned around, Neji kept looking at him wired. Neji thought he was discreet, but that didn't stop Gaara from noticing. He was just about to say something, then Gaara heard horse shoes.

"They're back." _Finally!_ Gaara headed out with Neji behind him. Sasuke and Naruto were riding up to the stable.

"What took you guys?" Neji called out

"Nothing" Sasuke grunted back. Neji raised an eyebrow at sasuke's tone, but dismissed it.

Naruto got off the horse and handed the rains to Neji. Gaara walked next to Naruto.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Naruto was completely spazing out.

_You are such a bad liar._ "What happened?"

"I told you, Nothing! Where did you and Neji go? You guys completely left us!"

"I can't help it if you are an idiot, and doesn't wait for us. We decided to go back and wait for you guys."

"Meanies! You guys are big meanies!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Gaara looked at Neji, then turned his head. "no."

Naruto and Neji had a question mark over their head, Neji continued. "We better, continue with the tour. We already missed lunch, and a maid was sent to look for us, so we should probably finish before dinner." Gaara remembered the green haired maid Neji was talking to, when they got back to the stables.

"Fine, let's go Naruto." _I will find out what the bastard did to Naruto later._

~*~

Naruto and Gaara were in their room, they just finished the tour, and had to get ready for dinner. Gaara had noticed every time Naruto looked at Sasuke, he had a light blush on his cheeks, and that he was more quiet than usual. Normally he would have been talking nonstop and asking questions, but he was as quiet as Gaara and that's saying something!

"Ok, you are way to quiet. What happened?"

"I told you, Nothing."

"Bull Shit! Naruto do not lie, you stink at it."

"I'm telling the truth! Nothing happened!"

"You are the worst liar. Stop lying!"

There was a knock at the door. Naruto sighed in relief and went to answer the door; Gaara just shot a glare at Naruto.

"Hello?"

"How are my favorite boys?" A smiling Kurenai was standing at the door.

"Kurenai! What are you doing here?"

"What? Do I need a reason to visit you guys?"

"Well…no."

"Ecstatically, now let me see those clothes!"

Kurenai examined the boys then she turned around and smiled.

"Just as I thought!"

"Huh?"

"You guys look great! I love my job."

"Kurenai."

"Yes deary."

"Is that all?"

"Well…no. I just wanted to see you guys. You two are adorable. Oh!, and I was telling my little one about you guys. She always asks about how was my day, and when I told her about you guys, she asked if she could come to the castle with me and meet you two. I know no one would mind if she came, but I wanted to know if it was ok if you guys could say hi to her."

"Sure! We wouldn't mind meeting her. Right Gaara! How old is she?"

"She is five and can be such a bother sometimes, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kurenai." Naruto smiled

"You Naruto are to kind for words. Thankyou."

"No problem! And Kurenai we have a gift for you."

"A Gift?!"

"Yeah! For being so nice to us, we had to get you a gift! Gaara get the bag."

"Oh, you didn't hav…"

She was cut off, bye Gaara pulling out a red jewel half the size of her palm. "Here, this is from us." He handed her the ruby.

"Oh my. This is worth more than what I get in a month! I can't accept this."

"Kurenai, this is for you. Please take it."

"No I coul…" She looked into both boys eyes, and saw the sincerity of them. "Oh all right. Thank you." Naruto couldn't hold back an earsplitting smile.

"Our pleasure!"

Kurenai smiled. "Ok, guys. She will be coming tomorrow. Today she decided to watch her daddy make shields for the castle guards."

"Your husband makes shields?"

"Yeah, and swords and horseshoes and a bunch of other stuff. Did I forget to tell you, that I'm married to Asuma, the blacksmith?"

"We just didn't know."

"Ok, well she will be here tomorrow. Bye guys." She hugged both of them, and left the room. She popped her head back in the room. "Thank you for the gift again!" She vanished from sight.

"Come on Gaara, we have to get ready for dinner."

"Fine, but I'm still want to know what happened."

"Don't start that again Gaara."

~*~

like i said i fail, but i would appreciate it if you guys still reviewed^^ *is praying for reviews*


	17. NOTICE

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

ATTENTION!: 

anxious readers, im having problems with uploading the chapters for this story, i am sorry to say (type) and im lucky that this notice got through…anyway I have 3 chapters waiting to be updated but due to circumstances you have to wait till I figure out what is wrong and I will be leaving on a trip for about a week sooo I wont be able to fix it till I get back from south America….OH! before I forget**, Sexy-chan**, a pm is a private message.

Have a nice day.

(p.s. please dont run me down with pitchforks, I would be really happy if you didn't!)


End file.
